


The Creator AU

by fluffyskeleboy



Category: Undertale
Genre: (hey but tell me if you want that i’ll be sure to throw that in if ya do), M/M, Reader Insert, Vomiting, also everyone’s loves red, everyone can’t stop loving him, i need this, i wanted to put dream x nightmare in but like, its unavoidable, i’m in rare pair hell though, no matter how unsavoury this skeleton is, reader is probably going to be mildly be portrayed as female but that’s because i suck, there’s already enough drama here, this is going to be hell to write hahahhahah, this is my first story too lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyskeleboy/pseuds/fluffyskeleboy
Summary: You are the offspring of a successful business man and an unknown woman, your father doesn’t have a lot of time for you so you and without a mother, you are often stuck at your dad’s vacation cabin.Now, you indulge in your all time favourite game, Undertale (for the 15th time), when a mass of bones falls on you from above! Which is actually pretty terrifying-What happens next? What is this pile of bones? Why is there constant static noise? Why does the author ask so many questions? Find out now it The Creator AU!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Undertale or the other AU’s  
> I’ll try to put the creators up some time soon.
> 
> Readers hair is gonna be long because it’s genuinly easier for me to write with, thanks for understand.
> 
> Also if you don’t like something in the book, you’re free to mentally change whatever it is. I just want to sound mildly more professional.  
> (i say as i use the word mildly where it doesn’t belong)
> 
>  

You woke up feeling particularly bad today, dad was off in some other country (as usual) and your friends are busy with their own plans, and so you sit there, staring at the ceiling for seemingly forever until your stomach growls. Groaning, you get up, put on your checkered slippers, and slowly shuffle your way to the kitchen. Taking out some cold pizza, you nonchalantly munch on it while trying to think of what to do today. 

Your eyes catch the glimmer of the TV and you could feel excitement bubbling up in your chest. Undertale! How could you forget? This stupidly good game has had you hooked for years now (2 years to be specific) and you’ve reset at least 15 times by now. And it’s not out of curiosity or anything like that, it’s the fact that you’re alone so often that you’ve found closure in meeting these characters over and over. Of course if the storyline continued and you could freeplay live on the surface with them, you’d probably never reset again! Although, you admit that the first couple tries were out of curiosity, you played a genocide route on the second try but the guilt of killing everyone you once knew weighed down on you when you fought Sans. You had reset after he had killed you once, feeling your sins crawl down your back. From that point on, Sans seemed to become more self aware, it kinda creeped you out, but at the same time it intrigued you, even if it was all part of this silly game. 

With your day planned, you take one last bite of your pizza and put it down on a plate, then take a running start to not-so-gracefully jump over the couch, sidestep the coffetable, and ground your slippers into the floor before you accidentally run headfirst into the TV. As you set up your game, you think of how cool it would be if you actually met the cast of Undertale, or the cast from the other relatively popular AU’s. You mostly want to meet the skelebros though, their dynamic is hilarious in your opinion. 

The game boots up and you’re just about to skip the Ebott legend when you hear something that sounds distinctly like a gaster blaster. A bright flash of light appears over your head and your first instinct is to tuck roll the hell off that couch, although instead of your couch being obliterated, a white skeleton with an ink splatter on its face and a black skeleton who looks super angry dropped onto your couch. The black skeleton seems to be yelling at the white one while the white one is snickering. You know who they are, Ink Sans and Error Sans, a protector and a destroyer of AU’s. You hear several crashes upstairs, but the two in front of you seem to take no notice of you, or the noise. You can’t understand a thing they’re saying though, just static and the faint trousle of bones. You look at Error and see that he has a yellow blush crawling up his cheeks, and so before things can get too explicit, you decide to butt in, especially since you can hear many people coming downstairs.

“Uh...Hi.”

The noise from the two skeletons stops as they turn to look at you, Ink looks confused as Error gets a weird look on his face. Static seems to surround you as a ton of skeletons make their way into the living room, looking confused and disturbed. Error stares at you, then turns to Ink, then looks to the multiple skeletons that just arrived. The windows error tone screeches from Error as he glitches out and crashes.

“O-oh my stars, what the fuNK.”

You make a face as you get censored, leaning a bit to the right, you see Fresh who was blocked by Ink’s form wagging a finger at you with a shit-eating grin. (I’m the author i’m allowed to cuss, suck it) 

“Okay, okay, this is ridiculous, all i wanted to do was play undertale and now I have-“ You quietly count the skeletons in the room. “-seventeen skeletons in my daRN living room.”

Static mumbling sounds throughout the room as they all try to talk to me at once, although a few look rather...murdery.

“Nope- stop talking, I don’t understand a word your saying. I know who all of you are, and I have a feeling I know how you all got here-“ You toss a look at Ink, who smiles sheepishly back. “-and I’m sure you’re all confused, and some quite possibly murderous, but uh-“ You sweat as Nightmare and his crew look at you with menacing grins. “-wecanfigurethisallouttogetherandIhavefoodsopleasedon’tkillmethanks!”

There’s a glint in Horror’s eyes as he looks around for the kitchen, getting ready to raid my fridge. Nightmare’s crew minus Horror let’s out a collective sigh as Dust restrains Horror with blue magic. Horror frowns, and Ink turns to talk to the skeletons in the room. Error reboots just in time to hear everyone agree to be civil. Him and Ink seem to argue for a second when Ink seems to say something sexual, at least you think so, judging by the yellow blush that appeared on Error’s face and the horrified looks the other skeletons gave them.

“Uhhhhhhh...so anyway...I’m going to go get a notebook so you guys can speak to me...”

You dash to your room with wide eyes, all of this was super exciting! There’s Sans’ and Papyrus’, it’s all so ridiculous, but at the same time it’s like a dream come true. You rummage around in your room until you finally find an empty, red notebook. You then look down at your sleepwear, a white Nirvana tank top and some black sweatpants with your hair in a messy bun. Deciding that they probably won’t mess up your house without 5 minutes of guidance, you change into a pair of black leggings, a white t-shirt and a fluffy black jacket with red lining. 

You slip your slippers off and grab the notebook, then walk back to the living room. The skeletons had dispersed at this point, Horror, Killer and Dust are hanging around in the kitchen, Nightmare and Error having a conversation in the corner of the living room with Ink and Dream spying on them from around the corner. Fresh is...on the ceiling...UT, UF and US Sans’ and Papyrus’ (Minus Classic Sans) are sitting on the couches, US Sans having a very animated conversation with UT Papyrus while UF Sans and US Papyrus are constantly snickering about something, then there’s UF Papyrus, looking rather annoyed at all the antics. At the opposite corner from Nightmare and Error, UT Sans is staring warily at Reaper who is trying to summon any form of magic (and failing) with Science Sans and AT Sans who are looking at your Undertale save screen...

SHIT, THE SAVESCREEN

“Hey, can everyone come back to the living room please?”

While the confusion of everyone trying to sort themselves out ensues, you discreetly try to turn your TV off. You’re just about to press the button when you suddenly stop, you can’t move anything but your mouth and eyes. You look to your side and you see AT Sans shaking his head at you. He moves his arm and you get put about 3 feet away from the TV, he then snaps and you can move again, but he gives you a look that promises pain if you don’t explain what’s happening.

 

READER P.O.V.

That was an overall expireince I never want to deal with again, what the fuck. Note to self, don’t try to hid things around Geno yeesh. Welp, it’s time to sort this mess out...

 

“So, I got this handy dandy notebook here so write your questions down and I’ll wait here.”

I put the notebook down, but then realised I didn’t give them any pencils, I was about to go get some Ink pulled out a pencil case full of colour pencils from the inside of his scarf. I wish I had art supplies on hand like that, damn. I wait for them to ask their questions, some choosing not to ask at all, it’s understandable, they probably have a lot of the same questions and don’t want to bother with repetition. Once they’re all done, Ink passes the notebook back to me andI read the questions off.

“Okay, first question. ‘Are you a human?’ Yes, yes I am a human.”

US Sans and UT Papyrus seem excited.

“Second question, ‘Where are we?’ We’re in my dad’s vacation home, although I practically live here now. We’re not super far from civilisation, but far enough that you mostly won’t encounter any other humans- which is good because humans don’t take very well to monsters.”

UF Papyrus seems satisfied with your answer.

“Next question, ‘Can we kill anything?’ I mean feel free to kill animals, but you don’t want to draw attention to yourselves so keep it low key. The only big animal in this area is the moose though, so good luck with that.”

Nightmare and his crew seem to mumble among themselves before nodding.

“Next, ‘Why doesn’t my magic work here at all.’ This is coming from Reaper right? To be honest, I don’t know, I think the most anybody is able to use here is blue magic.”

Reaper nods.

“Next is- No. Write this normally, I am not saying this outloud.”

Fresh snickers and Ink takes a sheet of paper to translate whatever the hell that says. Ink hands it back and I have to stop and think about it for a second.

“Why am I alone here...? I...I don’t really want to talk about that, ha..”

An awkward silence rings out after your dry laugh, you start to get nervous.

“ANYWAY. Uh, ‘What’s with the savescreen?’ Oh boy. Okay this question correlates with the last question, which is ‘What AU is this?’ And overall, this is hard to explain so you all may want to sit down while I explain.”

While I wait for them to settle down, I pick up the controller and continue to my last save point. Last time I played, I hadn’t gotten that far so I was only about to fight Toriel. I sit down and lean against the coffee table, I don’t think I can face them while I explain this.

“So, this isn’t an AU. This is where all the creators are.”

I hear excited static noises coming from what I guess is Ink while I let Frisk’s soul sit still while Toriel fights me, she eventually stops trying to hit me and I spare her.

“Undertale comes from a largely recognised creator in our community, some who played it chose to become creators because of the amount of inspiration the original creator gave them. Each one of your stories, your pain, your happiness or lack of, was made by someone, all of it is just script and art.”

AUTHOR’S P.O.V.

You’re being held against the wall by a very angry AT Sans. He’s absolutely furious. All of his pain, Papyrus dying, watching timeline after timeline die because of that fucking child. It was too much, he needed an outlet. He could hear Ink telling him to let you go, and that it wasn’t your fault, and deep down he knows that, but he just couldn’t handle the fact that another human is the cause of all of his misery. It’s only when you let out an ear-piercing scream that he lets you go, startled.

You curl up into a fetal position clawing at your chest in pain, all you can feel is white-hot pain and fear, for behind your clenched eyes, a menacing looking child stares back at you, calling for your soul.

 

 

 

 

 

*B u t i t r e f u s e d


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own undertale or the aus mentioned in this book

Painful.

Too Painful.

Can’t breathe.

Everything hurts.

HELP

H e L p

h e l p

ʰᵉˡᵖ

 

 

 

...who is that...?

______________________________________________________________________________________________

I can feel my glitches take over my body as I panic, the rush of anger I felt gone in the wind. I feel guilty about causing this child pain, not even thinking to judge them, just attacking them in a blind range...Stars...what would Papyrus think of me now...The human looked to be in so much pain, sprawled out on the floor clutching their chest in pain, hair sticking to their face this way and that because the amount they’re sweating. I’m glad Classic and Stretch got Papyrus and Blue out of here as soon as this started, they would’ve been horrified...

Ink had taken their jacket off and used it as means to prop their head up and had told Dream and Error to hold them down while he tried to figure out what was wrong with them. He first checked them for injuries, but as I guessed, there were none because I hadn’t used any attacks on them, just threw them against the wall, they may have a concussion though.  
Next, he attempted to call out their soul, which was surprisingly a challenge..It took about two minutes to tug their soul safely away from their body, but looking at their soul made me realise why their in so much pain.

This Creator, while they have a soul, has never trained or opened their magic. Us monsters need our magic to live while humans do not, so therefore they don’t find the need to have it like we do. Judging by the complexity of the shell of condensed magic, the humans here haven’t actively used magic in centuries and the only way to open a magic pathway from your soul to your body is having another source of magic coax the condensed shell into distributing itself into the body, it’s all about intent though. For example, I came at their soul with the intent to hurt and the shell is reacting in a violent way from fear, if they were monster, they’d most likely be dead, but since humans don’t need good intent to live, all they can feel is extreme pain.

Ink seems to have calmed the soul down, and with that, the human slowly stops convulsing, the only movement from them now is their chest moving from labored breathing.

“Ok, I’ve calmed them down, so we don’t have another incident like this again- Dream, I want you to distribute their magic please.” 

Dreams makes a sound of confirmation and starts working on the humans soul, Ink stands up and smiles, giving dream a pat then turning to me with a less than amused expression.

“I messed up, I know.”

“Messed up!? MESSED UP!? This is a complete catastrophe! This human has the KINDNESS to explain to us what was happening to the best of their abilities instead of warning the whole planet and you ATTACK THEM!?”

“I know, I get it, but I’ve had a bad expierience with humans, when your entire life has been flipped upside down by one human and you find out that the cause of all your misery is by more humans, you don’t exactly think straight.”

Ink sighs and rubs a palm down his face.

“Ok, ok. I get your reasoning, but I still don’t like it. You better apologise to the human when they wake up.”

“I will, don’t worry about it, Ink.”

The room seems to light up with green all of a sudden, I look over for the source of the light and see dream holding a bright green soul. The brightness indicates an abundance of magic, untapped and ready for use.

“Wow. That’s beautiful. The only soul I’ve ever seen from a human is determination red.”  
This should made me feel content inside, I could feel the buzz of the determination that made me this way, calm down a bit. It almost made me feel...happy.

I watch as Dream lets the soul float back to its’ host and runs a check over them.

*CHECK

*(Y/N)- 0 ATK 0 DEF

*A kind but guilty person.

Interesting.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up with blurred eyes and foggy hearing along with a dull ache in my chest. What a strange dream, I knew I liked Undertale, but I didn’t know I liked it enough to dream about some of the characters.

“Hi (Y/N)!”  
I scream and spin around where I’m sitting, kicking whoever the hell that was straight in the nose.

*1 DMG

I look over the armrest of the couch to see Ink there, holding his nasal cavity with an excessive amount of tears coming from his sockets.

“Oh my Stars, Ink? I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”  
I attempt to get off the couch, but get my foot stuck under the cushion, affectively making myself fall off the couch.

“what the heCK is going on here.”  
I look up and see UF Sans occupying where I was once seated.

“I accidently kicked Ink in the face- but I swear I didn’t mean to!”

“jeez, kid, calm down. the rainbow freak is fine.”

“How can I be calm when this ‘rainbow freak’ is the only thing protecting you and a ton of others from him!”  
I point to Error who is slouched on the other couch, absentminded munching on a chocolate bar while he watches some spanish drama.

“What if I had killed him or- wait a second. You’re speaking to me.”

“ayup.”

“And I can understand you.”

“ayup.”

“And this whole mess wasn’t just a dream.”

“well let’s test that.”  
Before I can react, he leans over and pinches my arm, pretty hard if I may add.

“Ow! What the fuNk!”

“guess you ain’t dreamin’ sweetcheeks.”  
Resisting my urge to throttle him, I ask a question.

“So, why can I understand you now?”

“Oh that’s easy! Dream and I-”  
I jump up, startled, and accidentally backhand Ink who falls from his crouch onto his face.

*DMG 1

“OH MY GOD, I’M SO SORRY!”  
I hear UF Sans burst into laughter behind me while I scramble to wake Ink up from is slap-induced coma.

“Error!”  
The destroyer flicks his eyes toward me in question, still munching on his chocolate bar.

“Help me wake up Ink!”

“Why the hell are you asking me to do that, go bother dream.”  
His glitches up voice was hard to understand but I’ll manage.

“I’m asking you because, one, you’re one of the closest people to Ink in my vicinity, two, I’m pretty sure you have some weird relationship going on here so I’m pretty sure you know how to wake him up.”

“I’m not doing it.”  
You pout and cross your arms trying to think of what to do. Wait! His chocolate bar! But how to get it...  
You’re eyes flick over to UF Sans who is poking Ink’s now bruised cheek with a stick.

“Where’d you get the...Wait that’s it!”

“what’s it, sweetcheeks ?”

“I have an idea, but I need you to do me a favour- also stop calling me that.”

“after a slap like that? anything you want. that was awesome as fuNk.”

“Okay, so this is probably going to sound like a deathwish, but if all goes to plan, I won’t die and Ink will be awake.”  
I told him my plan, in which he replied that he would visit my grave when I died. 

“man, i’m surprised your main attribute isn’t bravery with an idea like that.”  
Error had left to get more chocolate so we were waiting for him to get back now.

“My soul? Wait shh he’s back.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Error just wanted to eat and watch his show, but those two whispering in the corner gave him a bad feeling in his bones. Eh, he was out of chocolate anyway, he’ll try to figure out what their doing on the way to the kitchen. (he didn’t try)

5 minutes of rummaging through the pantry later.

Those two were really creeping him out now. As soon as he stepped into the room they had stopped their whisper session and were now just staring at him. Leave it to Ink to get them trapped with a bunch of freaks.  
He was just about to open his new chocolate bar when he heard rapid footsteps, as he turned to look, he had to narrowly maneuver himself to avoid being plowed over by his current host.

“What the-”  
In the confusion, the human had grabbed his chocolate bar, which angered him. He sent out his blue strings to grab them but all the strings got was air. A flash of red momentarily left behind indicated teleportation making him slowly turn to the thief and their means of escape.

“Give it back.”

“Wake up Ink.”  
He could feel his body glitching out in anger as he so badly wanted to snap the puny humans’ neck, but he had agreed to be civil after Ink had basically told everyone in the room about some of their sex life. The glitch sighed and got up from the couch, shimmying off his parka and throwing it over the couch. When he got over to the human he snatched his chocolate out of their hands and threatened that his strings won’t be aiming to grab next time.  
His first attempt to wake Ink involved kicking him in the ribs, much to the dismay of the human and his slippers. (Ink had puked) His second attempt was to stick a hand up his shirt. (That’s something that usually worked) His final attempt, the one he hated the most but worked the most was to open Ink’s mouth and stick his now bare radius in there.  
He looked to the dropjawed human and the Underfell glitchs’ barely contained laughter with a promise of death if they ever told anyone about this.

He bit back a hiss as his dumbass boyfriend clamped down on his arm and stayed there, looking at him with mischievous eyes.

“You little JERK, you were awake this whole time!”

“Yup!”

“I’m going to destroy your BUTT!”

“I destroyed yours first!”

“That’s because you’re a daRN cheater and used-”

“hey, as much as i want to hear about your sex life (i need more ideas), i’m pretty sure sweet cheeks here wants to ask you somethin’ here and they can’t do that if they’re out cold.”  
The small human looked flustered, Ink at least had the decency to look ashamed while Error’s hand was twitching to punch the living shit out Ink.

“Y-yeah- uh, I have two questions, but I want you to answer this one first. Why can I understand all of you all of a sudden?”

“Oh yeah! Dream and I opened up your magic pathways! You all have magic here but have never used it so the shells that  
encased your souls at birth evolved to be complex to keep young ones from dying from emotional and physical bad intent rather than magical bad intent. Which is why your soul reacted so harshly when Geno slammed you into a wall, the shell gave you emotional and physical protection for your soul but no magical protection because of how long it’s been since anyone’s used magic here. Understand?”  
You weren’t sure if you totally understood that explanation but nodded anyway, you might understand later.

“Geno? Wait that’s AT Sans right, the one who hosted the christmas party thing?”  
Error and UF nod while Ink looks confused.

“You went to a Christmas party without me?”

“I told you about it, you were busy.”

“Aw, gosh darn it!”  
Ink’s eyes went blank and he blinked a couple time, eye lights now white.

“What was I doing?”  
Error smacks him in the back of the head and Ink’s regular eye lights come back.

“Oops!” He grins sheepishly at you as you look super confused. “Sorry, I do that sometimes. Uh- what was your second question?”

“You actually answered it so there’s no need now.”  
You state.

“So, I didn’t really get the chance to introduce myself to everyone, and nobody has told me their preferred names so can you gather everyone?”

_Around 10 minutes later (because they had to track down Horror who was hiding from dust ((he ate his cookies)))_

You were standing in front of the TV, all the skeletons adjacent from you either sitting on the couches or the floor.

“Okay, so now that this whole mess is over- Yes Swap Sans?”  
The small skeleton lowered his raised hand, face muddled with concern.

“Are you okay!? You looked really hurt when I saw you last!!”

“ʰᵒˡʸ ˢᵗᶦᶜᵏˢ ʰᵉ’ˢ ᵃᵈᵒʳᵃᵇˡᵉ. Yeah, I’m okay, don’t worry!”

You gave him a smile which he returned with full enthusiasm.

“Anyway, I never introduced myself- which I should’ve done in the beginning so I didn’t get all of these strange nicknames. So, hi! My name is (Y/N), I like (F/F) and (F/A)! Now, we’ll go from the right side of the room to the left, starting with Ink and ending with HorrorTale Sans.”

“Alright! My name is Ink! I like the AU’s and Error!”  
As he says this, he practically smothers Error who mumbles something that distinctly sounds like “get off of me you stupid abomination.”

“Everyone knows who I am, I don’t need to introduce myself.”  
Error still doesn’t appear to be in a very good mood after the chocolate incident.

“Come on Error! Have some spirit!”  
He and Ink share a look before he finally gives in.

“I’m Error, I like silence and chocolate.”  
Ink seemed to pout at that, but didn’t say anything about it.

“My name is Dream! I love positivity and my brother! ⁿᵒ ᵐᵃᵗᵗᵉʳ ʰᵒʷ ᵐᵘᶜʰ ʰᵉ ʰᵃᵗᵉˢ ᵐᵉ”  
You hear Nightmare groan from the other side of the room.

“i’m sans, but around these guys i go by classic. i love my bro and being ‘punny’”

“NO MORE TERRIBLE PUNS SANS!” Papyrus fumes at his brother before continuing. “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I LIKE SPAGHETTI AND TRAINING WITH UNDYNE!”  
You faintly hear Classic say “so cool.”

“‘m papyrus, but these guys call me stretch. i love my bro and muffet’s happy hour. ᵃⁿᵈ ʷᵉᵉᵈ”

“PAPY! WHY WOULD YOU LIKE HER HAPPY HOUR WHEN YOU NEVER PAY FOR ANYTHING THERE ANYWAY!”  
It’s pretty clear that US Sans didn’t hear the last thing his brother said.

“I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS BUT MOST PEOPLE CALL ME BLUE! I LIKE TACOS AND TRAINING WITH ALPHYS!”

“you can call me daddy, sweet cheeks.”  
You look at him with an unamused expression.

“You’ve lost your naming privileges, your name is now Red.”

“wow, red, you’re about as smooth as sandpaper.”

“shut up classic.”

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, I HAVE YET TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, MORE COMMONLY KNOWN AS ‘EDGE’ TO THESE PEOPLE. I ‘LIKE’ COOKING AND PATROLLING.”

“wow boss, you’re all work and no play.”  
Before Edge could reply, the next person went.

“Hi. I’m Sciencetale Sans, I’m called Sci by most. I like working in my lab annnnnnnⁿⁿⁿⁿⁿⁿⁿⁿᵈ....”  
Classic and Sci are staring at each other weirdly.

“Nothing- nothing else.”  
Classic appears to be satisfied.

“uhhh ok. my name is sans, but i go by geno and only geno. i like papyrus and-”  
Classic, Sci and Geno are all now sharing a weird look.

“Why don’t we just...move...on...”  
You say rather awkwardly.

“You guys really *killed* the mood here, guess it’s my turn. The name’s Reaper, I like starbucks and that little miserable guy over there.”  
Throughout his entire introduction Reaper was scrolling through his phone, only stopping for a second to switch hands and point at Geno who looks like he’s about to blow a castket.

“I’m Nightmare.”  
He wasn’t even looking at you.

“Do you uh..like anything?”  
You ask.

“No.”

“Okay, next.”

“My name is Killer, I like chocolate.”

“Dust. I like Papyrus and this idiot.”  
He jerks his thumb at Horrortale Sans who proceeds to try and bite it off only to get hit in the nose.

“Ow. I’m Horror, I like food and people who don’t hit me in the nose all the time.”  
The last comment got him another hit to the nose.

“Okay! I think that’s everyone!”  
You clap your hands and turn around only to bump into something much taller than you.

“You forgot me little dude!”  
You’re eyes widen and you take a step back, leaning down to hold the table for support as you practically hyperventilate.

“Please...for the love of god...Never do that again...”

“Whatevs man! The name’s Fresh yo! I like correcting totally unradical people and making sure the sinners don’t go too far.”  
He seems to be staring at Sci who is frozen up, blank eyed and sweating.

“Uh...anyway...it’s about 6PM so I want to get sleeping arrangements down before we go eat. There’s a couple bedrooms down here, one of them is mine so that’s off limits, the other one hasn’t been used in a while and probably needs a bit of cleaning up. There’s three bedrooms upstairs, one of which is being used as an art room, so please be careful with my paintings on the bed, the other bedroom is empty, just don’t go in the closet, there’s a ton of spiders in there. The last bedroom is a master bedroom, it also hasn’t been used in awhile and probably needs cleaning up. There’s a game room upstairs, it has two couches and a chair and then there’s the living room which has the two couches. It seems that splitting into pairs seems to be the best option so pair or be paired.”

The pairs are:

Nightmare and Killer- Master bedroom  
Dust and Horror- Guest room A (second floor)  
Papyrus and Blue- guest room B Their brothers were sad lmao)  
Edge and Stretch- Guest room C (first floor) (rip stretch)  
Red and Classic Living room  
Ink and Error- art room (second floor) (error keeps claiming that he’d rather die)  
Dream and Sci- game room (the poor guy had anxiety about choosing and dream came in and offered to be his partner)  
Reaper and Geno (you’ll see ;)) (is going to strangle him in his sleep, in which reaper doesn’t sleep so it’s not gonna happen)  
Fresh- game room (recliner)

“Okay! Now that we got that settled, I’ll go make dinner!”  
You leave, not realizing you caught the attention of four skeletons. Three of them to see how you cook/your cooking prowess, 1 of them attracted because you said something about food.

_______________________________________ive been writing this all day help_____________________________

When had the kitchen become so crowded? First Edge had come in saying that your technique was “horrid”, then Papyrus had come in to help Edge so you went to bake because you actually wanted to do something and as you were getting out the flour, Blue came in enthusiastically asking to help. You let him, of course, who could deny that adorable face of his? But after that Horror had come in and sat at the counter for awhile, you hadn’t realised his motives until you noticed a full pan of cookies had gone missing along with the broken skeleton. At that, you sigh defeatedly and go on to make another batch of cookies.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Dinner had actually gone well despite the table not having enough space for everyone, of course it was havoc at first, but once we sorted out the seating situation it was smooth sailing from then on. The less violent AUs went to eat on the couches downstairs (much to the irritation of Blue and Papyrus ((their lazy brothers were slobs))). While Nightmares crew + Error and Reaper managed to fit at the table (Reaper had heard of these guys, hell they’re the reason his job was going so well right now. He wanted to know more about them.) Ink, Dream and Fresh had decided to stay in the kitchen and eat, chatting about the multiverse news and such. You had decided you were going to hold off on eating for a bit, instead opting to sit on the stairwell and think about all that has happened in one day, you couldn’t help but feel like you were forgetting someone though...

“Hey.”  
You nearly slip off the stair you’re seated in, a skeletal hand stopping you from rolling down the stairs.

“Whoa there kiddo, you don’t want to have a cracked skull like some of these other weirdos.”

“You startled me, Geno.”  
You scowl at him and he shrugs in reply.

“I do that sometimes, sorry.” He pauses. “So, whatcha doin up here?”  
You let out a dry laugh and shrug.

“‘m just thinkin’ about all the stuff that happened today. Ink and Error nearly crushing me when they fell through that portal, all of you guys being in my house after I was just thinking about how cool it’s be to meet you- almost dying-”

“Oh yeah...Sorry about that, I was a real numbskull, wasn’t I.”

“Yeah you were.”  
You both chuckle for a bit, then you continue on.

“I was also thinking about our really awkward introductions- what was with you, Sci and Classic anyway?”  
Geno groans and facepalms.

“So I hosted this Christmas party a couple years back-”

“Oh I know about that!”

“Oh yeah, you have your weird Creator shit. Wait, holy fuck. I’m not being censored this is great- anyway. Classic was telling me about how Sci got drunk and admitted to wanting to kiss Underfell Sans.”  
Your eyes widen and you scramble for your phone, opening Tumblr immediately.

“How did I miss that!?”  
Gene looks at your phone, confused. That confusion morphs into understanding, and the understanding into horror.

“All of the events of that stupid party is online for the public to see.”

“Yep.”  
You say as you scroll frantically through Tumblr. Geno groans again and looks like he wants to melt into the stairs and never come back.

“There goes my reputation.”

“Dude, dude, you don’t even have the worst of it.”  
You show him the how far this fandom will go with anything and by the end he looked absolutely horrified.

“Why. Why does any of that exist.”

“I asked that when I first saw some of this too.”  
Geno now confused and concerned.

“How did you look at all of that with a straight face?”

“Buddy, pal, homeslice, breadslice, dog. If you’ve been in this fandom for as long as I have, this kind of bullshit stops fazing you after awhile.”

“Damn.”

“I heard from a little bird that a couple of sinners over here were saying some unfresh language and looking at some sinful images, tsk. tsk.”  
Both you and Geno scream and scramble downstairs in a panic, almost running over Sci along the way.

“What are you guys running from?”  
Sci looks over to the stairwell to see a menacing looking Fresh standing at the top, magic flaming from his eyes.

“Hey! Wait for me!”  
A fear stricken Sci runs after you outside and into the forest.

________  
End Scene

 

 

I want  
death

if there’s any mistakes i’m sorry  
i got an ear infection yesterday and couldn’t continue writing cause i was literally crying into my pillow  
but uh  
there’s a lot of words  
hope you like it

 

also the first chapter is a bit of a mess because that was my first time writing anything in awhile so uh  
sorry about that

(god i need an editor or something)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if you don’t understand the weird soul shell thing, leave a review or something about it and i’ll try to go more in depth
> 
> HEY  
> F/F (changed from f/t lmao) IS FAVOURITE FOOD  
> F/A IS FAVOURITE ANIMAL


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m an angry bitch who’s had her story rewritten three times now because my ipad kept fucking itself over in the middle of my writing 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own undertale or any of the AU’s mentioned

 

...

God it was dark, the shadows of the trees loomed over you, moving in curious ways with the wind. The only sound penetrating the air was soft breathing and the crunching and snapping of leaves and sticks as you attempted to navigate your way through the forest with your two skeletal companions.

Your destination? A treehouse you had built with your dad when you were younger and he wasn’t busy. Those were old times, happy times...

The treehouse could fit about 5 people comfortably, the only furniture in the small house being a beaten up looking table (once used as a desk), a few bean bag chairs, a small, battery powered T.V. and a chair for the desk (named chairsgore). You gather three of the twenty candles of various shapes and sizes, setting them down on a plate and lighting them, then setting three of the bean bag chairs at a safe distance around the light then going off to gather more of what you need.

The two skeletons awkwardly stand around before getting comfortable enough with the atmosphere to sit down, when they do, you come back with a small, dusty, leather-bound notebook and a sparkly pink pen with fake pink feathers atop of it. Sitting down, you open the notebook, go over a few notes, then nod.

 

“I’m glad you decided to join us in our flee of terror, Sci. Last year, I collected notes about monsters; specifically their appearance, their personalities and some of their abilities, but could never get much more than that since- at the time- they were part of a game. I was hoping you could tell me about magic function and some monster biology.” You close the notebook and look at Sci, who has the widest grin on his face, eyes turning into stars. Huh. Thought only Blue could do that.

 

“I’d be happy to do that! Let me keep the notebook for a couple days and I’ll fill in all the info you need!” You chuckle as he takes the book and pen from you and immediately starts writing notes in it. Looking up at Geno, you see he’s fidgeting with his scarf, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Do you guys want to listen to music?” You see Sci give you a thumbs up before going back to his note taking. Geno looks up and nods.

“Okay, but you guys aren’t allowed to judge me.” You get up and they look at you in a confused manner as you walk over to your desk and pull out 3 VHS tapes out from under it.

 

“VHS? Don’t you have CD’s here?” Sci asks confusedly. He could’ve sworn that he saw CD’s in your living room while he was there.

 

“Yeah, but look at some of the things in here, I haven’t updated this place in like 40 years.” In truth, you like the old style you have going on in here, gives it a good vibe you think.

 

“40 years? You’re like 2!” Geno says laughing to himself, although you can hear Sci snickering behind your journal.

 

“Excuse me! I am the ripe age of (Y/A)!” You desperately try to hold your laughing in as you strike a pose, while Geno doesn’t even bother holding in his laughter, he laughs like he hasn’t done it in years.

 

“So young and sassy! Do I need to take you home?”

 

“You’re not my dad!” You finally burst out laughing and fall backwards onto your beanbag, holding you stomach as you try to stop yourself. You look up with tear-filled eyes to see Sci coughing violently as he attempts to try not to laugh and get back to his writing and Geno patting his back, still full on laughing.

You sigh contentedly, as everyone starts to calm down; grabbing the remote, you turn on the T.V. (which takes forever with how old it is) and pop a VHS tape in. While the container of the music may be old, the music is not, chill lo-fi flows throughout the room as you all relax and reflect for a moment.

 

“You know...” You can’t tell if you have the two skeletons attention because you’re staring at the ceiling, but you keep going anyway. “I’ve always wanted to bring people here. You’re the first two people besides my dad and I to ever be in here.” Hearing something get set down, you sit up and look at the two concerned looking skeletons.

 

“What?”

 

“...Don’t you have any friends...?” Sci asks.

 

“I do...but I don’t think I’m good enough friends with any of them..I guess I just don’t trust them enough.”

 

“But you trust us more than them?” Geno seems confused.

 

“I don’t exactly trust you guys yet, especially since you tried to kill me-“

 

“I said I’m sorry!”

 

“-And since some of you guys absolutely terrify me. But! I think it’s only right for you to get to know some things about me since I know practically everything about you. This treehouse is my sanctuary, a place I go when I feel like I’m not safe. Nobody besides me, my dad and now you guys knows where it is, and I expect you not to say anything about it either. I don’t want any of the more dangerous ones, or anyone for that matter, trashing the place.”

 

Geno and Sci nod and thank you for trusting them enough to tell them one of your few secrets, but Sci brings up a good point.

 

“What if the dangerous guys find this place while they go hunting? If anything they’ll think it’s abandoned and use it as a base to....discuss...evil things?” He seems unsure about that last part but still makes a good point.

 

“Uhh...I’ll tell them that the East side of the forest is off limits.”

 

A flash of light outside was the only warning everyone got before dark clouds rolled in and a storm started. You could feel the small tree house begin to get colder and decided to call it a night.

“We should start heading back before the ground gets soaked and the others start worrying, guys.”

 

You get up and stretch, hearing your spine pop and noting that the other skeletons wince at the sound. Sci then gets up and looks out the window,

“We better hurry, it’s starting to look bad out there.”

 

“Can’t you guys teleport?”

 

“I can, but despite being healed, using magic excessively can really hurt me and I...already used...magic...today...” Geno looks guilty.

 

“And I uh...don’t know how to do that yet...” Sci looks uncomfortable.

 

“Oh well, guess we’ll just walk then! You guys start heading down, I’ll blow out the candles and stuff. But be careful! It’s probably slippery now.” At that, Sci hands you a flashlight.

 

“Use this when you’re getting down, we can see with our eye lights but it’ll probably be pitch black when you blow those candles out.” You thank him and he follows an already retreating Geno down the ladder.

 

You begin to put things away, starting with the tapes, then the beanbags. After that you turn off the T.V and blow out the candles one-by-one. At the last candle, you end up dropping you flashlight, submerging yourself in darkness.

 

“Well shit.”

 

You crouch and grope at the floor for the flashlight, hearing an odd staticky sound around you that makes you move faster out of fear. You finally grab the flashlight and quickly click it on, seeing nothing at first.

 

“There’s nothing here. Why would there be? I panicked for no reason.” You laugh at yourself; promptly stopping when you hear a second voice join in from behind you. Practically jumping out of your skin, you turn around and take a couple steps backward.

 

The person who is- still- laughing, is a small human child with an awfully creepy smile on their face. How did they get here? How did they get past Sci and Geno? Where are they?

 

“Don’t worry about those two idiots; you’re in my domain right now.”

 

“Who are you? And what do you mean your domain?”

 

“Look around you over-glorified meat-sack, you’re not in your little safe space anymore.” They were right; looking around, all you could see is a dark abyss. Surrounding you. Swallowing you. Suffocating you.

 

“It’s a great place isn’t it, almost the equivalent of hell. I’ve been to hell though, this place isn’t nearly as fun as that fiery pit is.” This child was insane, you want to run, scream for help, do anything, but the darkness holds you still, making you listen to this psychopathic child.

 

“I’ll get to the point before you freak out too much, cause as much as I’d love to hear your screams, I have more important things to do.” The child looks you over a couple times before nodding.

“So. I’m dead.” You give them a confused look. They’re standing right in front of you, how are they dead?

 

“Remember where you are, if I’ve been to Hell, and this isn’t Heaven, where do you think we are.” You feel the pressure on your throat release, and let out a sigh of relief. Whatever it was wasn’t choking you, but it was like that uncomfortable feeling in your throat when you’re crying to hard or having a panic attack.

 

“...So this is Limbo? It’s a lot worse than I thought.” The child shudders and glances somewhere to the left.

 

“Yeah, it’s not the best place ever...But anyway, I want to be alive again. I’m tired of being here, I’m bored and I miss the feeling of being warm.”

 

“I’m really not sure what you want from me here, kid. I can’t bring people back to life, and your first impression makes me feel like it would be unsafe if I did somehow revive you.” You don’t trust this kid at all; to be honest, they’re mildly terrifying and they sound like someone who would carry out their threats no matter how brutal.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that...I wasn’t a very good person when I was alive, but I’ve had a lot of time to think over what I’ve done, so I’ve decided that I don’t want to be that person anymore. Old habits die hard though, I’m not very good at being ‘nice’.”

 

“I’m not saying I’ll help you yet, but I’m curious, what would you need me to do for you?”

 

“I’d need a human sacrifice.” The child doesn’t hesitate to answer, stating it as you would in regular small talk...It’s startling.

 

“I’m not going to kill anyone!”

 

“I’m not asking you to kill the person! Just kidnap them so I can take their body!”

 

“That’s even worse!” The child looks disappointed, making you feel terrible. All they wanted to do was live again, and you know life isn’t all peaches and cream, but taking a look around, you suppose anything would be better than this.

 

“...I’ll do it; it might take me awhile, but I’ll do it.”

 

“Really!? Thank you!” There was a bright smile on their face as they jumped for joy at the prospect of being alive again.

 

“Ah wait, we never introduced ourselves. My name is (Y/N). What’s yours?” You hold out your hand.

 

“Greetings, (Y/N). My name is Chara.”

They clasp your hand, then everything goes dark.

 

The pitter patter of rain enters your ears and you open your eyes, looking around. You’re standing in the treehouse once again, flashlight in hand, heart heavy. You can’t believe you just agreed to kidnap someone for a child with probable mental illnesses. What’s done is done though, and you plan on keeping that promise.

 

Why does that name seem so familiar though?

 

When your party of three finally made it back to the cabin, you were all soaking wet and shivering. Apparently, in exchange for most of their magic, the skeletons are given human-like qualities, such as nerves.

 

The two are almost immediately taken in by Reaper and Classic to have a nice warm bath; Reaper being worried about Geno because of how fragile he is (he laughed it off saying it was his job to kill people, not the weather.) and Sans being worried about Sci as he had seen the kid get sick once, it looked like it felt terrible and he didn’t want his younger self to dust from exhaustion.

 

You go to your room immediately after bidding the skeletons goodnight to take a warm bath of your own. You change into some warm, sci-fi looking pj’s and slip into bed, clocking out quickly from the sheer amount of exhaustion you feel.

 

 

With the boys.

 

After Sci and Geno got settled in (after having to steal some largeish clothes you had left in the laundry room because their clothes were too wet,) the house had finally started to settle down. Nightmare and Killer were in the master bedroom, Killer being asleep and Nightmare reading a book in silence. Dust and Horror were in their own room, Horror complaining about how he’s “too hungry to sleep” and Dust who’s telling him to go to sleep and contemplating whether he should just kick his Date-mate out.

 

Papyrus and Blue had built a pillow fort in their room. The two were practically insomniacs with their seemingly infinite amount energy so instead of sleeping, they were telling each other triumphant and marvelous stories straight from their imaginations. Edge and Stretch are both sleeping. Edge because he didn’t want to listen to puns just in case the honey-scented skeleton decided to stay up and Stretch was sleeping just to sleep. (cause he’s tired and hadn’t had a nap today due to the excitement) Sans and Red are sitting on the couch watching a weird wrestling show, Red seems super into it while Sans doesn’t seem to care, telling lazy puns when something dramatic happens.

 

Sci is sprawled out on the couch, the notebook on his chest and googly eyes over his eyelids. (curtesy of Classic)Dream is...? Where’d he go? Fresh is gone too...

 

Well anyway. The only people left are Geno and Reaper. There wasn’t enough space in the house so you had been at a dilemma of where to put them. Reaper had suggested that he just be a bed for Geno as he doesn’t sleep anyway. Geno hadn’t been very happy about that, but I suppose that’s kind of obvious.

Reaper didn’t think he’d ever get used to being able to touch living, breathing people without them instantly dying. He was actually quite startled when he had accidentally landed on Geno when they arrived here, thinking the one person he liked more than Toriel was going to dust by his hand. But the fragile skeleton didn’t, just groaned and told him to get the fuck off. And while he was ecstatic that he could now touch Geno, he was still hesitant. What if his powers came back suddenly? He would never admit it, but for the first time in his life, he was fearful of his own powers.

 

All fear and anxiety left him as he looked down at the sleeping skeleton in his lap, bright red scarf clutched in his hand because he hadn’t wanted to part with it but was still too wet to wear comfortably. At that moment, Reaper made a promise to himself to protect Geno from all harm, including himself, as he clacked his teeth abasing the top of Geno’s head

 

...

 

i love death and dying

 

hhhh

 

anyway

 

CONGRATULATIONS TO Tina_Darastrix FOR BEING THE FIRST COMMENT

thank you for loving me i appreciate it i’m lonely

 

They said: 

Hey! This story is actually pretty interesting and i hope to see more. It seems that the reader is just going to possibly be the one to cause many relationships and not actually date any of the skeletons (im personally not a fan of 'all the skeletons show up and want to date the reader', but if thats your interest more power to you.) You mentioned dreamxnighmare and if you do anything with the fact that they're technically not related then you might get away with it. It would be interesting to see and there isnt enough dreammare content if you ask me. Anyway, i look forward to future updates and wish you luck on your first fic. Happy Writing!

 

So yeah, I don’t plan on the reader dating the skeletons because I’m not much of a fan of that either. It seems narcissistic to me. 

Now the dreamare thing I’m going to explain in the next chapter, there’s gonna be a ton of plot in the next one (because this was kind of a filler chapter lmao)

but aaaaaaaaaaaaa thank you for commenting

im going to give you a gift cause you deserve it

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY THERE I JUST REALISED I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO PUT INK AND ERROR IN HERE SO ILL JUST MENTION THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER LMAO


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreammare is now introduced to the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own undertale or the aus mentioned
> 
> (HEY READ THE END FOR REPLIES TO YOUR COMMENTS)

Stark The next morning was hectic, Error was limping for some reason (Ink was laughing at him a lot too), Horror was stuck in the pantry, Blue was being chased around by Red and surprisingly Classic, but you weren’t so surprised when you found out what happened. Apparently Classic and Red had ended up falling asleep on the couch together and Blue had caught some suggestive pictures. Sci had gotten the googly eyes of his eye lids and was sipping on some coffee while watching the chase from the stairs. Papyrus and Edge were in the kitchen cooking together, which was fine, but they wouldn’t let Horror out of the pantry claiming he would steal food if they did. Geno hadn’t caused much fuss when he woke up, just got up from Reaper’s lap and disappeared into the laundry room. Everyone else was still sleeping; you wanted to go back to bed as well, but the noise in the house was becoming unbearable (you cursed the lucky bastards who still managed to sleep through this.)

 

“Hey! Can you guys calm down a bit?” The answer you seemed to get was more noise. You could feel your eye twitch in annoyance as you tried to get there attention another three times before finally snapping.

 

“SHUT UP!” The air seemed to get cold as everyone downstairs froze in fear at the loud outburst.

 

“Blue, please delete those pictures, that’s an invasion of privacy and I’m sure Red and Classic are furious at you.”

 

“damn right we are!”

 

“yeah kid, that little stunt of yours wasn’t very ‘sans’ational.”

Blue looks ashamed of himself.

 

“Edge. Papyrus. Please let Horror out of the pantry, I’ll go ask Dust to keep him out of the kitchen when I get upstairs.”

 

“FINE. BUT IF HE COMES BACK, HE’S GOING BACK INTO THE PANTRY.”

You pinch the bridge of your nose and sigh.

 

“Fine.”

You first go to Edge and Stretch’s room, you want to check on everyone else before talking to Dust.

 

Stretch is still in his shared room; half hanging off the bed, but still sleeping. That’s good...you guess. You head upstairs and pass Dust’s room, instead heading to Nightmare and Killer’s room. You find Killer in bed, although you weren’t completely sure if he was sleeping as his eyes were still wide open.

Creepy.

...Nightmare wasn’t there, though. This might be bad.

You head to the game room next, the occupants of this room no where in sight.

You’re concerned now, how could Nightmare, Dream and Fresh go missing? They weren’t downstairs and no one had said anything about them leaving, what happened to them?

 

You head to Dust’s room with that question rolling around your head.

 

“Yo, Dust! You awake?”

The door cracks open slightly, and Dust’s face appears from behind it, a tired glare etched in.

 

“What.”

You weren’t fearful; yeah this was the first official day of living with these guys, but the mess downstairs still had you in a no-bullshit mood.

 

“Horror is locked in the pantry because he tried stealing food again so I need you to watch him before someone gets hurt.”

 

“He deserves it, he kept me up all night.”

You sigh and continue to try and convince him.

 

“Please, Dust? I know you’re annoyed at him right now, but he might be upset later if you don’t help him out.”

 

“And why should I? It’s the idiot’s fault for getting himself locked in there.”

You fight the urge to let out another sigh, instead sliding a hand down your face in exhaustion.

 

“Look, I don’t know Horror very well, but I know where he comes from is a place of very little trust. From the interactions I’ve seen you have, it’s obvious that he trusts you which is an honor on its own. Do you really want to leave him in a dark pantry alone and waiting, only for you to never come for him?”

Dust suddenly looks like he’s having an existential crisis, multiple emotions flitting through his eyes as he processes what you said.

 

“...That was a low blow, human. But I have to admit; you surprised me, I thought you would’ve been just another stupid human, but it seems I’m wrong.”

You honestly didn’t know if you should feel offended by the fact that he chalked you off as “another stupid human” right off the bat.

 

“Hey, I may not be very physically strong, but I have quite a few tricks up my sleeves.”

 

“Good to know. Tell Horror that I’ll be down for him in a minute.”

He goes to close the door but you quickly stop him.

 

“Wait there’s something else.”

The crazed skeleton looks at you quizzically. What else could you possibly have to tell him?

 

“Nightmare is missing.”

 

“What!?”

You instinctively cover his mouth up, mildly regretting it as he looks murderously at you.

 

“Shh! I don’t want everyone to freak out about this!”

 

“Human! Are you alright? I heard a loud noise.”

Hearing Blue come up the stairs scares the shit out of you, you end up nearly shoving Dust back into his room and slamming the door.

 

“Yeah I’m just fine Blue! Sorry for worrying you!”

 

“It’s no problem, human! I will be going back down now!”

You wave at him as he goes down the stairs, then turn to the door and shrink away as an angry-looking Dust stares you down.

 

“I will disregard the shove. Do not do it again. Now, what do you mean Nightmare is missing?”

 

“I went to his room just now because I was checking on everyone who isn’t currently downstairs and he wasn’t in there. I checked the game room and found that Fresh and Dream are missing too.”

 

“This may be bad. What are we going to do about this? The boss isn’t one for leaving unannounced and his ex-mate would bring it up to you most likely, I don’t know about Fresh though.”

 

“Ex-mate?”

Dust’s eyes widen as he basically slaps himself in the face, groaning.

 

“Goddamnit, the boss is gonna kill me...Forget what I said, we need to go out and find them, we’re leaving at midnight.”

Oh boy! Searching the forest at midnight with a murderous skeleton! Let’s hope you don’t get killed!

 

“One more thing, human. D on o tt e l lK i l l e r.”

You get shoved out of the doorway and into the hallway wall and get the wind knocked out of you as the door slams.

 

“Great.”

...

 

”You have the nerve to try to apologise after what you did? I will say this for the last time Dream. Go away and never talk to me again. You lost your chance a long time ago.”

Dream and Nightmare were by a lake in the woods standing across from each other. Nightmare’s tentacles were twitching angrily, contrary to the calmness of his tone. Dream had tears in his eyes but still held his head high.

 

”Nightmare...We were young. Your mother and my father had let us grow up as if we were brothers, so finding out we had to get married when you turned sixteen was...frightening. I admit that I shouldn’t have reacted the way I had, pushing you away and leaving you with the angry villagers after your mother had died, but I didn’t want things to change at the time...But...if anything, my fear had made the change more violent and I regretted everything I had done since the day you corrupted yourself. That doesn’t change the fact that we are still meant to be together. In order for Light and Dark to stay balanced the right way, we need to be united.”

Nightmare only seemed to grow angrier at that, globs of pure negativity run down him quicker than before.

 

”You only see your duty in life, Dream! You never cared about me or my mother, it was always about the stupid humans who praised and listened to your every word! You talk of us having to be united to keep the balance, but that only works if we love each other! I _loved_  you, Dream! You never loved me! The balance will never be in harmony again because your love for those humans got in the way!”

Nightmare pauses, his anger diminishing and negativity going back to it’s normal flow.

 

“...We may have been raised as brothers and Prince’s, but my mother was the only one who could see that I wasn’t just ‘The Prince of Negativity’ She saw me as the child I was. The one that wanted affection from the only other person I loved besides her...Do you know how _happy_ I was when I found out we were _destined_ to be together forever? Mother had told me that it was so the balance would never tip again, but I didn’t care about that, all I wanted to do was be with you...”

Dream takes a few hesitant steps forward as Nighmare is distracted.

 

”Then she died two days later. All I had to look forward too now was our wedding in a couple of months...But you left me alone...and without my mother or you there to protect me, they treated me as if I was an animal in hunting season...They did so many horrible things...I...”

Bright cyan tears begin run down Nightmare’s face, silent at first. Nightmare started to let out small cries as all of his buried past trauma is ripped from the foundation of his mind. Dream rushed over to his now sobbing brother and hugged him tightly, apologising over and over again in quick succession.

 

”I’ve had almost a century to think about this Nightmare. Each one of our battles hurt me, but made me realise that I do love you. I’ve always loved you, it just took me a bit longer to come to terms with the it. My Moon, my Nightmare; will you let me be yours again?”

Globs of negativity fall to the ground and form a puddle beneath them. As they fall, pure white bones and dark purple clothing are revealed, the most noticeable clothing item being the gold crown with a white crescent sitting atop the negative skeleton’s head. Cyan fades to violet and the transforming skeleton becomes three inches shorter, exactly two inches shorter than Dream.

 

”Shut up, idiot.”

Dream almost started crying again at the original form of his brother- no. Mate. It had been so many years since the incident, he had almost forgotten. Dream gasped silently as Nightmare shuffled a bit closer to him and hugged him back, the negative monster laying his head on the brighter skeleton’s shoulder.

”I’m glad you’re back, Nightmare.”

 

”Don’t expect me to be like this all the time. I have a reputation to uphold.”

 

”Yes, of course, my dear.”

Nightmare twitched, looking as if he was about to slam his foot into Dream’s shin, but stopped last second as he thought of something.

 

”By the way...good luck trying to convince Killer to share.”

...

 Being outside at midnight with Dust isn’t  _that_ bad, he isn’t nearly as creepy as Killer, and isn’t as murderous as Horror. If anything he seems pretty neutral about the whole “bad guy” deal. I mean, looking at his AU, he did make the choice to kill everyone, but that was out of desperation. Although, when you think about it, Killer was manipulated to do what he did and Horror just had no choice, so you suppose none of them are truly bad. Nightmare is a mystery to you, though. You had never looked into his AU much, all you really knew was that Dream is his twin brother (and apparently ex-mate) and that they’re basically positivity and negativity in physical form.

 

You two visit the landmarks that you know off the top of your head, the abandoned farmhouse up North and the mangled tree in the East. When you don’t find anyone there, you panic, thinking that they must be at your treehouse before Dust asks:

 

”Is there any water sources around here?”

 

”Yeah. There’s the lake that’s South from the cabin. Why?”

 

“Both of them have a strange obsession with light reflected in water. Don’t know why though.”

 

”Well let’s head over there and see what we find.”

...

Well there was Dream...and another skeleton? They aren’t Fresh and they certainty aren’t Nighmare, so who is that? They were sitting on the dock of the bank, leaning against each other. It looked...oddly...intimate...

You watch as Dust walks into the clearing, seemingly unfazed by the arrival of the new skeleton.

 

“Yo, Boss!”

He only calls Nightmare boss, what’s going on?

The small purple skeleton turns to him with an expression you’ve only ever seen on Nightmare- oh my god.

 

”What.”

This skeleton’s voice is a couple octaves higher than Nightmare’s, but there’s no doubting the tone and the look belong to him.

 

”The human got worried about you guys disappearing so we came out and looked for you. I see you’ve...reconciled...”

You too that as a cue to reveal yourself from behind the tree. Nightmare seems a little bit more than perturbed about you being here, but says nothing about it. Although there’s a hint of a blush on his face at the last thing Dust says.

 

”Yes, we have. My magic has almost recovered so I’ll be able to transform go back to the house soon.”

Nightmare stands up and dusts his pants off. Dream follows suit, silent, but the bright smile on his face speaks volumes. They walk over to you and Dust, Nightmare’s blush growing the closer he gets. He seems self-conscious and you think you know why. Nightmare is small, possibly smaller than Blue. Blue is the way he is due to a bone problem he has, (you had overheard Stretch talking about it with Classic this afternoon)you wondered if that was the reason why Nightmare is small too.

 

”Wow, I forgot how short you were like this, boss. Papyrus says you look like a baby bones.”

Nightmare’s face pulls into a frown as Dust pokes his cheek a couple times while you blink in brief confusion at the mention of Papyrus.

 

”Keep doing that and I can’t garuntee that you’ll still have a finger.”

 Dream laughs sheepishly at his new-found mate’s antics.

 

”Let’s not bite Dust’s fingers off, Nightmare. He needs those.”

Nightmare grumbles and smacks Dust’s hand away as it comes for him a fourth time.

 

”So, human? Why were you worried about us?”

Dream asks, now ignoring the back and forth poke-slap between Dust and Nightmare.

 

”I never looked very far into your AU, so all I knew was that Nightmare is dangerous and you guys fight a lot. I was worried you might kill one another. I’m also looking for Fresh, though. I haven’t seen him all day.”

 

”Oh well, you don’t have to worry from now on, because first of all, if I were to kill him, I would die and vice versa and second of all, we most likely won’t fight anymore.”

 

”That’s still debatable.”

Nightmare says, exasperated as he slaps Dust’s hand away again.

 

”We’re working on it.”

Dream states, sweatdropping.

 

”I’m not sure where Fresh is, though. He’s Ink’s friend, so he may know where he is.”

 

”There’s a way to solve this without having to ask Unicorn Blood back at the cabin.”

You didn’t even want to ask why Dust called him “Unicorn Blood”.

 

”How?”

Instead of answering, Dust mumbles something about Papyrus slapping him for this before turning around and screaming into the sky:

 

”FU **NK**!”

Holy Asgore, you didn’t know he was even capable of screaming.

 

”Well. Now we know he’s probably been here the whole time.”

Despite his bones being white, Nightmare seems to pale.

 

”The whole time?”

 

”What up Dawgs!”

Fresh appears behind you, ultimately scaring the shit out of you and making you trip and fall to the ground.

 

”What a wipe-out! You okay little dude?”

You give him a thumbs up and stand back up, now across from him.

 

”Where have you been?”

You ask, not even bothering to get mad about the scare from behind again.

 

”Well, I saw the little Dream-dude bolt last night so I followed him here and have been chillin in that dope tree over there, duh.”

You look over to the tree he’s pointing at and see a shit-ton of glow sticks hanging on the branches, there’s a couple empty chip bags on one of the thicker branches, you guess that’s where he’s been sitting all this time.

 

”How did I not see that...?”

Dream questions.

Black goop begins to spill out of Nightmare’s eyes, scaring the hell of of you.

 

”Get ready to die you 90’s freak.”

 

”Let’s not get too hasty here Homeslice!”

You look away as Nightmare transforms, it looks like he’s in pain, but he doesn’t make any sound. After he’s done you begin to speak.

 

”How about we murder, tomorrow. It’s 20 degrees out here and I know you guys can feel temperature better than you could before now.”

Everyone agrees and you all head back.

 

You fall asleep that night, thinking about today’s events and your promise to Chara, missing an important message on your phone.

...

romance? who’s she?

ahdgdhal i did the dreammare and i’m quite proud of myself

time to add a new tag lmao

UHHHH I GOT LIKE FOUR MORE COMMENTS OVER THE TIME IVE BEEN WRITING SO ITS TIME TO DO SOME SHIT

 

MissJudith says:

Fluffy! Child! HI! I love your story. Keep up the great work! *hugs*

hi hi auntie thank i lov u v much

did you have a stroke reading that because i did

but in all seriousness she’s super cool and if you like bitty’s you should check out her account! she making a story about them and it’s really good so far!!

 

 JazminD says:

eyyyyy chara

yeye boiiii

your profile pic is 👌😩

 

Starla Vadelle Parker says:

This is really good so far...  
Keep it up

thank you for feeding my constant need for affirmation from others

 

Penguinmyguy says:

This isn't going to end well..

Also great job!

 

this may end better than you think (unless i’m in an angsty mood)

but thank you u heckin penguin

 

anyway i think that’s it 

uhhhhhhh be aware that the next chapter is just going to be a drawing of the layout of the house and a map of the woods

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own undertale or any of the aus mentioned
> 
> JOIN MY DISCORD (in the last chapter)

“So, how is the kidnapping going?” You had just drifted off into sleep when you heard Chara’s voice, startled, you look around the dark abyss of the void frantically.

“Oh come on, don’t get your toes in a twist, I can do this whenever I want.” You calm down and briefly berated them for cussing while they look so young to which they replied, “Fuck you”.

“I really do hope you know that I am extremely uncomfortable with kidnapping someone.” They roll their eyes at you and turn away.

“You think you’re uncomfortable? This place is endless and empty and yet it always feels like you’re engulfed in cold, wet sludge. It’s unpleasant and I don’t like it here.” They go on to mumble something about strange guys and weird games.

“Either way, kidnapping a person just doesn’t feel right.” The small child seems down-trodden by this.

“But...What if you didn’t kidnap them? What if they agreed to let me take over their soul?”

“...” They had a point. There are millions of fans for Undertale out there, there’s probably a good chunk of them that would do anything for Chara, Sans or any of them really. You hesitantly agree to help them once again, but refuse to actually kidnap anyone.

“You can go ahead and do that; but I assure you, kidnapping would be much easier. Anyway. Thanks, partner.” The child snaps their fingers and it feels as if you are opening your eyes despite them having already been open.

You sigh for seemingly the millionth time these past three days and start to think of this whole ordeal again. Living skeletons, souls and dead children, why is everything so weird now? You tiredly roll on your side to look at your alarm clock, it’s only four a.m; only one hour had passed since you had gone to bed and now you weren’t tired anymore. You groan and slowly get out of bed, stretching your aching bones and cursing when your feet touch the freezing floor. You nearly walked four miles with Dust last night and you were definitely feeling the sore muscles that come with not exercising in awhile. Unable to locate your slippers with your limited vision and not wanting to turn the light on at this time of morning, you head out of you room toward the kitchen wanting a snack. The house feels unsettlingly cold and you could’ve sworn you had turned the heater on before you headed to bed an hour ago. There’s a faint red glow coming from the kitchen doorway, not abnormal as the oven clock is always on, but the light seemed unusually bright. Everyone should still be sleeping so the light stuck a cord of fear within you. You stop walking for a moment to listen for any sounds coming from the kitchen; though, any sounds that would have been coming from the kitchen were drowned out by the snoring coming from the living room; you hadn’t known Classic and Red were loud sleepers. With your plan to listen ruined, you walk in slowly and silently, hoping your tired mind was just playing tricks on you.

”...” You were wrong and right, there was something up with the lighting of the room and not everyone was sleeping. Horror is on the floor leaning against the counter with his knees pulled tightly to his chest. His single eye light glows brightly, bathing the room in a soft red light which would be soothing to you if you hadn’t noticed he was crying. Ever since you were a child, you had hated it when people would cry, your natural instinct would be to comfort them; although not everyone would want it, you always managed to convince them to let you in. Horror is a dangerous skeleton, he may have been acting “friendly” lately, but you know friendly isn’t his way. You’re going to approach the situation carefully and calmly, almost as if he’s a skittish, stray cat. You don’t say anything at first, just slowly walking over to where he’s placed. You know he sees you too, his eye light tracking your every move and shrinking when you get around 5 feet away from him. Stopping, you slowly sit down in front of him, you don’t want him to freak out and attack or run. Him attacking could kill you and him running wouldn’t solve anything. His face was screwed in a hard and angry expression with a hand in his eye socket, tears stopping for the moment. If he kept his face like that for too long, he would eventually get a headache, which would most likely further irritate him.

“Why are you crying?” You speak softly, no hint of malice or mock in your voice.

“ ‘s none of yer business.” You don’t frown in disappointment or get up to leave, something like this requires patience, an uncommon, but good skill to have.

“That’s alright. You’re not obligated to tell me anything you’re not comfortable with sharing. Is it alright if I stick around, though?” You watch as multiple emotions flash across his face, the twitch of his eye- annoyance, a burning stare- defiance, then the averting of his eye light- surrender. He doesn’t want to be alone, he’d probably never admit it though.

“fine.” You smile and make yourself comfortable, then play with the drawstrings of your pajama pants. You don’t want to make him uncomfortable by staring after all. You both sit in a mildly uncomfortable silence for a couple minutes, you waiting for him to speak and him debating on whether he should say something.

“...why’re you here this early in th’ mornin’...?” His attempt at small-talk is brave, if not uncomfortable, he gets points for trying though.

“A nightmare? I don’t know if it counts as one, but it was unsettling enough to wake me up...” He nods in understanding, not knowing what else to say.

“Is it alright if I ask why you’re down here?” A strong glare is directed at you, defiance shining in his eye. Ah. You understand now. Whatever his problem is would take another hit at his pride and he already feels embarrassed enough from you catching him crying.

“Hey, it’s alright. You have a problem right? A problem you haven’t told anyone because you fear you’ll be seen as weak?” The low growl that comes from him tells you you hit the nail on the head.

“I understand, I’ve had a lot of moments like those throughout my whole life. As the child of someone relatively known, showing any kind of weakness outside your home is practically taboo. Do you want to hear a story how I embarrassed my dad on live-television?” He seems a bit off-put by the fact that you didn’t shy away in fear, but nods anyway.

“So I was about 8 or 9 at the time, and my dad was being interviewed because of this revolutionary product he made. I was brought along because he was told that children make ratings skyrocket. So, they had just finished asking him about the product when they started asking questions about our personal lives, things we like to do, favourite colour, etcetera, etcetera.” He didn’t seem to understand this part, the only show-biz he had been in was many years ago, before the famine.

“-Then they zeroed in on me and asked what I liked most about my dad. I answered honestly of course, not thinking of how it would affect him because I really didn’t know anything about show-biz yet. And so I ended up saying something along the lines of, ‘My favourite thing about my daddy is his funniness, he’s really funny when he does exercise with this guy on t.v. while listening to a funny song!’ When they ask me what the song was, I jumped off the chair I was sitting on and started singing ‘Milkshake’ at the top of my little lungs.” You smile as you hear Horror attempt to stifle a few chuckles, you’re making progress, good.

“I wasn’t allowed to go outside for a week after that; it was going to be a month, but he got so many good ratings and sold so many products that he cut it short.” Horror rolls his eye.

“sounds like somethin’ Mettaton woulda done.” Yes! He’s sharing! 

“Who would Mettaton do that to? Burgerpants?” The tallish skeleton scoffs.

“soon as th’ food shortage started, burgs ran off somewhere with some glamburgers, haven’ seen him since. mettaton threw a fit, but ended up hiring MK who worked in exchange fa’ food. wheneva the kid does somethin’ bad, they’re not allowed to go home fa’ weeks at a time.” The dangerous skeleton seemed much more relaxed now despite talking about a borderline imprisoned child.

“wheneva that happens, paps always goes to his parents house with a plate of spaghetti to warn them th’ kid won’t be home for awhile. they thank him every time too, as they should. paps is practically their only source of food, and he always tells them how th’ kid is doing...my bro is a sweet kid, wish i coulda said goodbye...” He let out a shaky breath and couldn’t help but cry again, the small waterfalls of light making his face glow. He missed his bro so much. He had no way of contacting him, or knowing if he was okay. What if he was starving to death, alone and cold just like the innkeeper's son had? What if that malicious bear had finally gotten through their traps? What if Paps is dead?

He was hardly aware of you hugging him through his panic-attack, the infinite possibilities of the state of his bro were running circles in his head. What made it worse is he felt like he couldn’t tell his mate either. Dust always had his bro with him, every second of everyday. He didn’t have to worry about his health, he didn’t have to cry like a weakling whenever his bro wasn’t around.

“Horror. Horror, look at me. It’s alright, it’s okay.” He’s scratching so hard at his eye socket that you’re afraid he might just pull a piece out. His bones are rattling and his eye light is starting to fizz out, you need to calm him down before he hurts himself. And so you do the one thing you know that usually calms people down, you sing.

“ _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

_And when we're bored we play in the woods_

_Always on the run from Captain Hook_

_‘Run, run, lost boy,’ they say to me_

_Away from all of reality”_

The change wasn’t instant, it took him a second to even comprehend that there was still someone around him, but he did calm eventually. The heavy trail of tears didn’t stop, though. The pain he feels runs deep in his soul.

“Here, let me make you a little snack.” You unattached yourself from him and stand up, holding a hand out for him. It takes the skeleton a minute or two to grab it, but he does, making you smile. That smile is quickly replaced with a wince as you feel something sharp pierce your hand.

“sorry. force of habit.” Whatever pierced your hand retracts, and you let go of his hand briefly to survey the damage. A small, bloody, jagged hole about 2 centimeters deep now scarred your hand and for some reason, it made you smile. It wasn’t an accident at all, it was a, “thank you,” in the only way he knew how.

“It’s alright.” You lick the blood off your hand and use your other hand to help him up, not getting pierced this time. He sets himself on a kitchen stool while you go ahead and find a bandage for your hand. After bandaging it, you start to make a sandwich for him.

“What do you like on your sandwich?” His face contorts into a sort of frown as he scratches the back of his head lightly.

“dunno, been awhile since i had a sandwich...uh...jus’ don’t put onions on it, i hate that stuff.” You hum and go on to silently make his sandwich. You know he’s a pretty hungry person most of the time so you decide to make it an everything sandwich minus the onions. The skeleton watches your movements with interest, watching how you carefully but quickly cut lettuce and tomato up. “how do you do that?” You hum in question and look up from your cutting, still doing it, but slower.

“how do ya cut like that? i tried making Paps a stew one time but i kept cutting my fingers.” He holds up his hands showing a multitude of scars in his phalanges, though it’s hard to see as it’s still dark in the room.

“It takes a ton of time and patience. I’ve been cooking for a long time, and believe me I cut myself a lot. Since I’m a human a lot of the cuts healed but I have scars too.” You put the knife down to show him your hands. He doesn’t say anything so you finish making his sandwich. Once you’re done, you set the sandwich on a napkin and slide it in front of him. He grunts in what you guess is a thanks and immediately tears into the sandwich. Horror had a new respect for you, of course he was nowhere near trusting of you yet, but you hadn’t mocked him at his moment of weakness. You comforted him and had the bravery to touch him and even hug him. Yes, the stab in the hand was on purpose and was to say thank you, but it was also a reminder to him that this is someone to never forget till they make themselves forgettable.

“do ya...think you could teach me how t’ cook?” You look up at him but he’s not looking at you, he’s staring at the clock still munching on his sandwich.

“Of course! We can start later today and make lunch!” He seems hesitant about that.

“what about the other guys?”

“Are you talking about Edge and Papyrus? Eh. They don’t need to make every meal, we’ll have lunch to ourselves, they can have breakfast and dinner.” Horror grunted in response and finished off his sandwich.

“hope ya know that if Nightmare hadn’t agreed to that ‘no violence’ pact, then you woulda been dead for touching me.”

“I don’t doubt it, Horror.” You reply with a kind smile.

“you’re a strange one, human...or maybe you’re just stupid.” You pull at the bandages around your hand and shake your head. “Maybe so. Maybe so...”

...

Teaching Horror is...difficult. He gets frustrated easily and his way of dealing with that frustration is breaking things. You and the lunch had come out rather unscathed, but he had many glass fragments stuck in his skull and phalanges. Bandaging Horror is even more difficult, he wasn’t upset/delirious anymore and you found out real quickly that he didn’t like being touched by people he doesn’t trust.

“Horror come on, I don’t want you to hurt yourself with that glass in your bones. Human food doesn’t heal you guys as well as monster food does and I want to get this treated as quickly as possible.” A weird sound comes from him but he didn’t open his mouth.

“Did you just hiss at me?” You’re desperately trying not to laugh, your face looking like your trying to keep a large toad in your mouth.

“eat shit.” You snort in response.

“Hissing or no hissing, you need to take the glass out and bandage those punctures. I can see...Marrow? Blood? I don’t know what that is but it’s dripping down your cheeks and hands. Plus I don’t want Dust to kill me for letting you get hurt.” Horror rolls his eye light at you and huffs, crossing his arms.

“it’s marrow. and i can take care of myself, he constantly treats me like i’m a baby-bones.” You sigh. You hadn’t wanted to pull this card, but you’re out of ideas.

“Horror. I will make you a pie of any flavor you want that is for you and only you if you let me treat your wounds.” After about a minute goes by when you get your answer of barely kept in saliva and a quick “fine.”

...

_Knock knock_

All midday lunch chatter ceased, someone was at the door. You quietly get up from your position on the stairs, (It’s routine to sit up there with Geno and Sci now) and slowly walk toward the door.

“Hide.” The room empties at once, leaving you with your heart pounding in your ears.

Nobody ever visits this place, and your dad wasn’t due back for another three weeks. Why was there someone here now?

“Who’s there?”

“Dishes.” A wide smile appears on your face.

“Dishes who?”

“Dishes a really bad joke.” You wheeze and snort at the same time while the person behind the door laughs their head off.

“Get in here you little gremlin.” You open the door to find your best friend since forever, Jazzy. Except you notice that she’s not little anymore, she had grown a full 3 inches taller than you since you last saw her. She has shoulder-length, straight brown hair that floofs up around the bottom, pale white skin (even though she isn’t white), brown eyes and a heart of gold.

“You’ve been invaded!” You laugh and gesture her to come in.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were with your family this winter.” She laughs guiltily and scratches the back of her neck.

“I may have gotten...kicked out...” You give her a blank look that screams, “What did you do?”

“Okay so, I may have ran through a wall.”

“And?”

“Taped my sisters stuffed animals to the ceiling.”

“ _And?_ ”

“Gave Mr. Glibbles an energy drink instead of water.” Mr. Glibbles is her pet hamster, and last time she gave him an energy drink, he got loose from his cage and pooped everywhere.

“You absolute dumbass. Wait does that mean you need a place to stay?” She twiddles her thumbs together and replies with a sheepish, “yes”.

“You can stay here for as long as you need, I’ll just need to...” You trail off as you suddenly remember your skeletal friends upstairs.

“...Uh...how familiar are you with Undertale?”

“I’m the one who helped you with the genocide route when you came across Undyne remember? I know practically everything about it! ...Why?” She gives you a ‘duh’ look while you internally scream, you’re about 75% sure someone upstairs heard that.

“Haha uh- let’s not talk about genocide right now.” You mutter.

“The reason why I’m asking is because there may be fourteen Sanses and three Papyruses in my house right now.” She gives you a wide-eyed confused stare.

“Excuse me?”

“Boys! Come down.” The air shifts and seven out of the seventeen appear behind you, the rest come downstairs, either not having enough magic to do another jump or just can’t do a jump at all (The ones that had helped them with the jump before no longer had enough magic for two people).

“Oh my god-“

“Oh shit, oh shit please don’t panic-“

“HOLY SHIT THEY’RE REAL!”

... It took awhile to calm her down and not hug literally every skeleton in the room. (She had tried to hug Horror and almost got an axe to the head. Then moved on to try and hug Error who practically glitched himself out of existence.) After that you explained the situation to her to the best of your abilities.

“So am I going to be able to see my true soul?”

“Yes! Dream and I will help you with that!” Ink replies and Dream nods. You distance yourself from the conversation and walk to the staircase, already knowing about the chewing out you’re about to get.

“So. Genocide route, huh?”

...

I FORGOT TO POST THIS IM SO SORRY

 

uhhhhh

YO

JOIN MY DISCORD SERVER (in the last chapter)

 

I ANSWER SHIT ABOUT THE BOOK AND ITS A FUN PLACE FOR RP

i also make a lot of chili

 

but there are rules

if you don’t introduce yourself or indicate you’re a real person 3 days after you’ve joined, you get kicked

 

(advertising this twice just in case)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS BLOOD AND (MAYBE?) GUT CHURNING THINGS IN HERE
> 
> BEWARE
> 
> also join my discord server if you want updates about this stuff
> 
> https://discord.gg/HJfBQz4

“I’m sorry Geno.” The look of disgust Geno gives me has my soul aching. The guilt I’ve held for this is crushing me like it never has before.   
  
“Sorry. Doesn’t. Cut. It. How many times did you kill all of them? How many times did you kill him?” Geno clutches his scarf tightly, his face contorted in a scowl and his eye flaring magic.    
  
_ Why did you do it? _   
  
I look down and frantically try to rub the coming tears away. I feel my sins crawling on my back again all over again.   
  
“Answer me!” He grabs me by the collar of my shirt, making me look at him. The pure, unbridled anger is written on his face, making me want to shrink away from his hateful glare.   
  
_ All of those people had lives. _   
  
“Just once.” I look away as my voice cracks, I feel humiliated but I know I deserve this. I didn’t face the consequences before, now I’m forced to face them in front of the one true judge.   
  
_ They all had things to look forward to. _   
  
“I didn’t finish it though. I couldn’t. They said it would get easier, but with each person I killed, I got more and more upset. Then...Papyrus...”  His grip tightens.    
  
_ Papyrus was a sweetheart, he believed in you till the end. _   
  
“I didn’t want to do it...I couldn’t do it...I had to quit the game...I’m still the one who did it, though.“   
  
_ Who were you to be the decider of his fate? To all of their fates? _   
  
“I gave up after you had killed me once. I couldn’t do it. The guilt was too much.” You look down once again.   
  
_ All of them were real people. _   
  
“They were all real people- I murdered hundreds-“ The guilt I feel seems to multiply. It was already against my morals to kill, but game characters weren’t real. I thought it was okay.   
  
_ You’re a murderer. _   
  
“I’m a murderer.” I just wanted to drown in my own sorrow. I’ve stolen their happiness so many times with the amount of resets I’ve plagued on them- I know they don’t remember, but Sans does. I’m not sure how many of the boys remember resets (or have resets in general) but it must have been excruciatingly painful to see the sun for the first time then wake up back in the underground.   
  
“Kid.”   
I look up at him, expecting a face of pure rage.   
  
“I’m sor-“ I get cut off as he hugs me. He exhales deeply after a minute, lets me go, and leaves the room.   
I stand there for a second; confused, then break down crying. Admitting your sins; no matter how small, is emotionally tiring.   
  
*** CHECK**

 

*** (Y/N) - ATK 0 DEF 0**

 

*** An upset, apologetic human.**

  
...   
  
  


After that incident, Geno didn’t talk to you for almost a week.You almost never saw him which worried you beyond belief. There was the occasional passing of a scarf around the corner (but you had no clue if that was him or the two scarf bearing Papyri) or the flash of a white slipper from another room, but never a full Geno. 

You had tried asking Reaper if the damaged skeleton was okay, but he only replied with a pun about death and walked off which had only succeeded in making you even more worried. 

 

At the fourth hour of the eighth day, he had come to you after Chara finished berating you for moping around for “a guy like him”.   
  
“I forgive you.”

 

“What?” You were utterly confused, he disappears for a week then appears in your room at 4 A.M. to forgive you for a literal genocide? Like, thank god you’re okay, Geno. But what the fuck?

 

“You realised your mistake long before I had to fully dunk you. Plus, you didn’t do nearly as much harm as the kid did. I forgive you.” You’re relieved that he doesn’t hold anything against you. You don’t know what you would’ve done if he had avoided you any longer, you missed his rather depressing jokes about dying and how coffee would spew from every available hole in his skull whenever Reaper would pop in front or behind him out of nowhere.

Overwhelmed with happiness, you tackle him for a hug, tears running down your face as you clutch his jacket tightly. 

“Don’t disappear like that again! I was so worried!” He pats your back awkwardly, wincing as you brush up against his scar.

 

“Sorry, kid. I just needed to blow off some steam and do some thinking. Can you get off now, your making my scar burn like crazy.” You immediately jump off him, stuttering apologies and asking if he’s okay.

 

“Calm down, I’m fine. Just burns a bit, nothing a good nap couldn’t fix.” Geno is a lot more like Classic than you thought he was. Yeah, he’s just an older version of Classic, but he seemed to have an entirely different personality compared to the younger skeleton. Classic is laid-back, tells jokes, and is overall a pretty friendly and approachable guy! Geno is cautious and more than willing to fight if need be. Broody too, super broody, but you understand why. His Classic moments are nice though, it means he’s happy. 

 

“Feel free to sleep in my bed for the time being. I have a meeting in the kitchen with a big marshmallow.” The damaged skeleton seems confused which makes you snicker to yourself. It’s an inside joke that no one but Horror will ever understand unless you have a deathwish.

 

“Okay? Thanks…?” Holding in your laughter, you wave goodbye as he slips off his slippers.

 

For the last week you’ve been confiding in Horror in the kitchen. He’s always there when you wake up due to Nightmares he never wants to talk about, but he’s more than willing to listen to your problems and give you advice for them. It’s murdery advice, but it’s still advice. A couple days ago you had been talking about how; despite his scary appearance, he looked like a big ‘ol marshmallow if you got close enough. Safe to say he hadn’t taken that very well, but the nickname stays on the terms of keeping silent to the others about it.

 

“‘sup kid? why’re ya smellin’ like bone this early in the morning?” You learned very quickly that his sense of smell is second to none, which is kind of scary cause sometimes he can figure out exactly what you have been doing before depending on how long you’ve been doing it. But besides that discovery, he’s been slowly transitioning to calling you kid instead of human, making you happy despite the disappearance of Geno within the week and signifying that he’s starting to trust you. You walk over and sit next to him at the counter, absentmindedly staring at the window.

 

“Ah, Geno came in and we talked a bit, he forgave me and I may have half-tackled him. ”

 

“careful ya don’t dust the guy, ‘s a bit fragile. ‘m surprised he’s still alive with his ninth of a soul an’ all.” 

 

“I know, I know, but I couldn’t help it! I was so worried about him, he disappears for an entire week then appears in my room at four in the morning!”

 

“well hey, at least he’s still here.” Horror is right. Geno is still here, alive and safe. Everything is okay.

 

“Thanks Marshmallow.”

 

“stop callin' me that.”

 

“No.” He rolled his eye light making you laugh.

 

Your laugh slowly dies off as you notice something in the window.

 

“Holy shit! It’s snowing!” He cocks a brow-bone at you, confused. What’s so special about snow?

 

“Horror, we have to go outside! It hardly ever snows here!”

 

“no.”

 

“Come on...Please?”

 

“no.” You pout and cross your arms. 

 

“Well fine, I’ll go by myself. Don’t be jealous when you miss all the fun stuff, though.” 

You get up and leave the kitchen, heading for the door. There you find your winter coat and some rain boots. Eh, close enough. 

You quickly put them on and head out the door, enjoying the frosty air and the crunch of snow under your feet. You weren’t gonna stay out for long as you were only wearing shorts and a t-shirt this time around, but you may come back out later. 

 

**_CRUNCH_ **

 

You stop dead in your tracks as cold fear seems to pierce your soul. What was that? 

 

“Wait. I live in a forest, there’s animals capable of making noise everywhere.” You continue your absent minded walk across the forest entrance, ignoring the nagging feeling that whatever that was probably wasn’t an animal.

 

**_CRUNCH_ **

**_CRUNCH_ **

**_CRUNCH_ **

 

You look at the treeline in fear, whatever that thing is, is much closer than you thought it was.

 

“Hello?”

You’re greeted with unnerving silence, making you shiver in fear. Everything suddenly seems colder despite the snow and you find yourself taking a step back from the tall cluster of trees. You’re about to book it back to the house when the sound of loud, slow footsteps pierces the air. You’re frozen to the ground, holding your breath, eyes flicking to each space between the trees looking for the source of the sound. 

The footsteps stop again and you let out a breath, the turn toward the house to tell Horror about what the hell just happened.

 

A mistake on your part.

 

The world around you spins as you’re lifted about three feet in the air, You scream and kick at your attacker, but nothing you do seems to faze them. You sob, hearing their breathing right next to your ear, loud, ragged and grossly warm. You hear the mumble something along the lines of “I’m sorry” and your left confused before screaming bloody murder as you feel a large jaw clamp down on your shoulder till your skin rips and blood spurts from around their mouth.

 

You scream for help, kicking and flailing again while the jaw on your shoulder continuously adds more pressure. It’s gonna tear your arm off at this point.

 

“SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP!”

 

There’s white spots in your vision, your struggling slowly stopping due to the affects of blood loss. You think you hear someone yell in the distance, but at this point your so out of it that you can’t tell. You pass out and soon after you are dropped to the ground.

 

…

 

You feel the pain before you even open your eyes; everything hurts, especially your shoulder and you feel awfully weak. You groan and sit up, clutching your shoulder. It’s heavily bandaged to the point that you can feel a low throbbing across your arm from how tight it is. You suppose it’s for the best though as whoever bandaged you up probably didn’t want you bleeding out in you sleep, Although, having it like that for too long can be dangerous so you start the careful work of unwrapping your wound. It’s kind of hard due to you not being able to move your body very much and because you can only use one arm.

You gasp in surprise at the wound, there were several punctures, jagged and all of different sizes in the shape of a bite at the front and back of your shoulder. 

 

“What the hell bit me?” You croak. You wince at the sudden pain in your throat, when’s the last time you drank water? 

You slowly maneuver yourself to sit on the bed, looking around. There’s a note on your nightstand written in what you recognise as Jazzy’s messy handwriting.

  
  
  


_ 12/17 _

 

_ Hey (Y/N), you were attacked in the forest by Horror’s little bro apparently. Horror got to you before he could chew off your arm, but you lost a lot of blood. Sans used some of his magic to make some monster food so that you’ll heal a little faster, but I think you understand why we couldn’t take you to the hospital. Geno is the one who bandaged your shoulder by the way. He super worried too. Not to mention furious, nearly stabbed me when I went to comfort him. Anyway- Christmas is in a week and I’m pretty sure the boys need new clothes. They only had the clothes they had on them when they got here apparently. I already got some for most of the Sans’ so good luck trying to find clothes that fit the Paps lmao.  _

_ -Jazzy _

 

You roll your eyes, taking a mental note to get back at her later. 

 

“The seventeenth huh? What day is it today?”

 

It’s only been a day since the incident, meaning you were out cold all of yesterday and most of today as it’s 3 P.M at the moment. You sigh and start attempting to get up. It takes three attempts but you eventually do manage to stand up, although trying to keep your balance with only one arm is kind of hard with how disoriented you are.

 

You wobbly make your way over to your door, using it as crutch so you can rebalance yourself then head out, immediately being greeted with the sound of arguing. You let out a big sigh and walk down to the living room, this wasn’t something you wanted to deal with today.

 

Dust, Horror, his bro, Ink, Dream, Geno and Jazzy were in the room. The first two trying to defend Horror’s brother, said brother and Jazzy are trying to stop the argument and Ink and Dream are talking about how it’s too dangerous for him to stay. Geno looks troubled, like he doesn’t know which side to be on.

 

“if you can’t deal with my bro bein’ here, i‘m leavin’ too!”

 

Dust looks troubled at that statement so you decide to intervene.

 

“Nobody’s leaving.”

 

They all freeze and stare at you making you uncomfortable. Jazzy is the first to snap out of her stupor, latching on to your unhurt arm and squeezing you tightly. The way she jostled you around made you dizzy to the point you almost fell over.

 

“You’re okay!”

 

“Yeah, I am. Can you not move me around so much? I feel like I’m gonna puke.”

She nods and stands still, keeping a supporting arm around your own.

 

“As I was saying, no one is leaving.”

 

“But he hurt you!” Ink exclaims, pointing at Horror’s brother. You look over at him, surprised. You knew he was a Papyrus, but you didn’t realise how..messed up he looked. All of his teeth are jagged and chipped, his bones are an off-white colour which you assume isn’t healthy and his sockets seem shrunk compared to the other Papyri. He looks down in shame making you feel bad for him. Horror has told you a few stories on their universe, the starvation and the loss of magic. The poor guy probably didn’t know any better since humans had been his daily meal for Stars-knows-how-long. You slowly pull yourself away from Jazzy and make your way over to the new Papyrus. You take his hands in yours despite the pain you feel and smile up at him, speaking quietly as to not startle him. 

 

“You didn’t mean to, right?” He seems surprised but nods.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about your universe, it doesn’t sound too good? My people turned into your food and knowing your original, you used to be awfully fond of humans.” He nods again but turns his head away, ashamed.

 

“Hey, it’s alright. I don’t blame you for what you did back then and I don’t blame you for what you did yesterday. You’re allowed to stay here, it’s my house and I get to choose its occupants...You are a kind soul Papyrus, I would hate to see that go to waste.” His hands shake and you notice the small trail of tears coming from his eye sockets.   
  
“Thank you...Human…” He crouches down on one knee and gives you a gentle hug. You smile and hug him back, making sure you don’t move your arm more than you need to. 

If you had been paying attention you would’ve noticed the exchange of auras you had with HT, green magic flowing from your soul into his and dark negativity flowing from his to yours.

It hits you hard, making the want to puke come back even stronger, but you ignore it, there’s something more important in front of you now.

 

“Let’s get you something to eat, alright?”

 

You lead him to the kitchen, the Sans’ in the room watching you leave with wide-sockets. Dream makes a mental note to consult this with Nightmare later.

 

MERRY KRIMBUS

  
  
“Are you sure you can’t take her soul, (Y/N)?” You groan and rub your eyes. Chara has been bothering you about the “extra soul just lying around” every night for the past week. Every time they appear in your mind like this, you wake up at 4 a.m. You’re never able to go back to sleep after that so you end up looking more and more tired each day. 

 

“Yes I’m sure.”

 

And with that, you woke up.

Along with the sleep deprivation, you’ve been feeling like crap ever since Sugar got here. (HT Papyrus had introduced himself as that after you had made him a sandwich, claiming that that was what all his brother’s friends called him.) Now, you were sure that the reason you felt so sucky wasn’t because of him, but feeling sucky; well, sucks.

Other than that, today is Christmas and you were excited as all heck. You had gotten multiple gifts for everyone (thank god for rich fathers) and had wrapped them all yesterday night.

 

What you got was:

 

An alpaca sweater and an eye plush (jacksepticeye) for Jazzy

 

A joke book, hoodie patterns and ten bottles of ketchup for Classic.

 

A cookbook, several sets of clothes and a puzzle book for Papyrus.

 

A book on the history of tacos, and a light blue apron for Blue.

 

A pair of those weird glasses that have the fake eyeballs and mustache and several sets of clothes for Stretch.

 

A My Chemical Romance hoodie and ten bottles of mustard for Red.

 

A different cookbook, a set of quality knives (He kept complaining about the quality of your own) and several sets of clothes for Edge.

 

A book on quantum physics and a coffee mug that has a math pun appear when it’s hot for Sci.

 

A Papyrus plushy (handmade) and an astrology chart for Geno.

 

A Starbucks card (you would have to be the one getting coffee for him, but at least it wouldn’t have to be directly out of pocket for awhile) and a new iPhone for Reaper.

 

A lot of canvases and sketch pads for Ink.

 

A couple bars of chocolate and a small plushy of himself (handmade) for Error.

 

A boombox (which was super hard to find) and several 90’s CDs for Fresh

 

A _lot_ of chocolate and a book about different knives for Killer.

 

A book of poems for Dust (Horror talked about how Dust loved writing poems to him) and a book about the stars.

 

A special cooking knife (it has a cool design on it and only he is allowed to use it), a dream catcher and your sugar cookie recipe for Horror.

 

Several sets of clothes and a pair of glasses for Sugar. (You noticed immediately that he had a lot of trouble reading, most likely due to his shrunken eye sockets, so you got a pair made specifically for him by describing to the maker what was wrong with his eyesight. It had taken a lot of persuading for the guy to make the glasses without seeing the patient, but in the end you won.)

 

And last but not least, sun and moon lockets for Nightmare and Dream. (Nightmare gets the moon and Dream gets the Sun)

 

You immediately haul ass out of bed; carefully as your shoulder is still healing despite the small amounts of monster food Classic has been giving you, and because Jazzy now resides in your room. You get out your hidden presents and start to take your multiple trips to the tree. Apparently while you were out-cold, Classic and Papyrus went and snagged a tree from outside, made a stand for said tree and decorated it for Gyftmas. With all the gifts now in the living room,you placed the big gifts in back and the small gifts in front, smiling at your handiwork with the wrappings.

 

After that you make your way to the empty kitchen. Ever since the arrival of his bro, Horror has been sleeping easy. You’re happy that he’s happy, but the fact that he’s no longer there to greet you every morning upset you.

You start making breakfast, the earlier you start the better it is because you have a lot of mouths to feed and after this and gift opening you’ll need to start making Christmas dinner.

 

…

 

Everyone loved their gifts! Classic pat your back and sat down to read his joke book and Papyrus practically hugged the life of of you. The Swaps had similar reactions while the Fells gave a much different reactions.

 

“THIS IS...ACCEPTABLE.” You weren’t deterred by his lack of “thank you”, that was just his own way of saying it.

 

“thanks, sweetheart. i love it.”

 

“Sweetheart? That’s a new one.” He chuckles and envelopes you in a hug. The aura exchange from last time happens once again, but no one notices this time. You’re immediately hit with a sudden sadness in your soul, feeling even more fatigued than you did before.

 

“ya deserve it ‘cause that’s what ya are; a sweetheart.” You smile, but realise you don’t feel as happy as you usually would be for something like that.

 

Sci was confused till you took him to the kitchen and poured some freshly made coffee in it.

 

“Oh my god. I love it, thank you!” You put the mug down right before he tackles you in a hug. For the third time, the aura exchange happens again. You feel terribly fatigued now, but you ignore it, your friends come first. You’ll get some sleep after making dinner.

 

“Hey, you okay? You’re not looking too good.” When had Jazzy come in? You hadn’t seen her enter. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine!” You put on the most cheerful tone you can muster up and smile. “How do you like the sweater?” You say seeing that she put it on.

 

“It’s great! Thanks dude.” You both fistbump and leave the room to talk to the others.

 

The next people you talk to is Ink and Error, the former dragging the latter by the leg.

 

“Thanks human! I really appreciate it!” You smile and nod, but your attention is on Error who is face-first into the floor grumbling profanities.

 

“Um..is he alright?”

 

“Hm? Yeah he’s fine! He’s just wanted to say thank you but he’s too embarrassed to say it out loud!” The room goes silent as everyone stops to listen to what Ink says. You wave your hand at everyone as a signal to go back to whatever their doing because you’re sure Error is uncomfortable now.

 

“Hey Ink? Do you mind if I talk to Error alone?”

 

“Yeah sure!” With that, Ink lets go of Error’s leg and bounds over to where Blue and Dream are conversing excitedly. 

 

“Are you alright?” You speak quietly as he turns over and hugs his knees to his chest.

 

“I’m fine. Leave me alone.” He grumbles, hiding his face in his knees.

 

“Well, do you at least want to move somewhere quieter?” He doesn’t reply, but you notice the slight movement of a nod.

 

“Come on, I’ll take you to my room.” Knowing he’s afraid of touch, you don’t hold out a hand for him; instead, you take a step back to give him room to stand up. Once he’s up, you lead him to your room and turn on the light.

 

“I have a couple books on the shelf if you want to read those and feel free to take a nap if you’re tired. I’ll be back to check on you after I’m done talking with everyone; although I won’t be in for long cause I gotta make dinner.” He still looks uncomfortable as he goes to sit on your bed, but you hear him mutter a soft thanks before you leave. Despite the sadness enveloping your soul, you still manage to feel a twinge of happiness at that.

As you make your way back to the living room Killer seemingly materializes out from the shadow of the hallway nearly giving you a heart attack. 

 

“Holy sticks you scare the heck out of me.” He raises a brow at your choice of words.

 

“I apologise...I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate the gifts.”

 

“It’s alright. I’m glad you like them.” He nods and disappears back into the darkness. 

Weird.

 

Once you’re back in the living room you’re greeted by Reaper who puts his arm on your head as if your a table rest.

 

“Thanks for the phone, dweeb. The humans here make much better quality stuff than the humans back at home. Plus I didn’t have to steal if from a dead person so that’s a plus.” Wow. Okay then.

 

“You’re welcome? I think?” He chuckles and floats off to stars-knows-where. 

You’re about to make your way to Geno when suddenly Fresh appears out of nowhere and picks you up.

 

“‘Sup little dude? Thanks for the gift brah!”

 

“PleaseputmedownIamnotmeanttobethistallaaaaaaaaaaa.” He sets you down and pats your head. 

 

“Sorry little dude! Peace out!” He walks off to join Ink, Blue and Dream. Why is everyone in your house so weird, sheesh.

 

You finally make your way over to Geno who is staring at the small doll of Papyrus in his hands.

 

“Do you like it…?” He turns to face you with pinkish tears running down his face which surprises you. You had never seen him cry before. 

 

“I love it. Thank you.” He pulls you into a hug and once again, the aura exchange happens. Geno notices that he suddenly feels more at peace now than he ever had in his life and opens his eyes. The green aura he saw when you hugged sugar was there again, transferring into him, while a scarily dark aura that he notes is coming from him transfers into you. 

He watches in horror as your skin; already pale from the last transfers, seems to get paler, and the bags under your eyes become more noticable. He lets go and watches in muted fear as you double over in and clutch your chest in pain, noticing that the scar of his own wound no longer hurts.

 

“A-are you alright?” You reply with a cough, scaring him. He’s about to go get Ink when you stand back up; although slightly slouched, and answer.

 

‘I’m fine, just a little sick. I’m glad you like your gift.” You walk away to find Horror, leaving him confused and concerned for your health. He decides now would be a great time to talk to Ink about this.

 

Horror had been watching you the entire time, despite his mate and brother’s attempts to catch his attention. He’s worried about you, throughout the morning you’ve been continuously looking more and more sickly. 

He watched as his mate got flustered over someone else knowing about his poetry secret, but thanked you anyway, promising to write you a poem one day. Then he watched at how happy his brother got for getting glasses, getting excited about being able to see clearly once again. It warmed his heart, seeing how happy his brother looked, but he could focus on that later, there are other matters to attend to.

 

“hey kid,” He didn’t really want to pull you away from the conversation you were having with his brother, but he was getting impatient. He’ll apologise to his bro later.

 

“i’ve been needin ‘ta talk ‘ta ya. got a minute?” You nod and he gets up from his position on the couch, leading you to the deserted hallway.

 

“What’s wrong?” You ask to which he chuckles.

 

“that’s what i wanted ‘ta ask ya. yer lookin’ sicker than one of those diseased horses i see on animal planet.” A morbid thing to compare you too, but it’s true.

 

“I’m fine. Have you opened your gift?” Nope, nuh-uh. He was not going to sit there and watch you blatantly ignore the elephant in the room.

 

“no, i haven’t, ‘cause i been watchin’ ya. kid, ya look like yer about to die, what’s going on?”

“I...I don’t know. I’ve felt terrible ever since your brother arrived. First it was fatigue and nauseousness, but now I feel even more fatigued and sad out of nowhere.” That’s really strange- not to mention bad. 

 

“lemme take ya ‘ta boss. he might know what’s up.” He grabs you by the wrist and pulls you back in the direction of the living room.

 

“W-wait!” He stops and looks back at you, frowning.

 

“I don’t want to cause anyone trouble...This is supposed to be a day of joy and I don’t want to mess it up with my own problems. Plus you haven’t even opened your gifts!” What kind of person would rather let themselves waste away then ask for help? 

He admits that he’s being a hypocrite; a fuzzy memory of his own suffering back when the resets started surfacing through the haze of his mind. But this kid had grown on him, just like Frisk had. 

Frisk left them to suffer though. If you even thought about leaving them; through death or otherwise, he’ll chop your head off. He won’t make the same mistake.

 

“i’ll open yer gift, but we’re going to nightmare right after, ok?” You nod and smile. 

 

…

 

“so...what is this?”

 

“A dreamcatcher! It’s something spiritual that supposedly keeps the nightmares away. I know you’re sleeping well now, but I wanted to make sure you’re always getting the best sleep you could possibly get!” You want to see him in the early mornings, but his happiness is so much more important than yours, so you’ll sacrifice your comfort for his.

 

“thank you...this ‘s really nice.” Horror hugs you willingly for the first time, making you ecstatic. That feeling is quickly replaced with nausea and gut-wrenching hunger all at the same time. He lets you go in surprise and you black out before you even hit the floor.

 

...

FUCK EDITING

FUCK WRITING

GOD

I'M SO GLAD THIS IS DONE

anyway

uh

this is probably super messed up because i've been writing constantly over the course of like 4 or 5 days but kept getting distracted

transitions are bullshit

everything sucks

whatever the fuck happened in this chapter will be explained in the next chapter

Coming out in theatres near you 

 

time to die

bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some clarification on what the hell is going on.
> 
> (Otherwise known as a filler chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY  
> THERES VOMITING IN THIS  
> IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT I'M GONNA MARK WHEN IT STOPS AND WHEN IT ENDS THANKS

_ Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck I killed her what do I do. _

 

“boss! got a situation here!”

 

Boss looks up from his book and locks his eyes onto the fallen human and his eye widens a fraction of a centimetre. That’s a bad sign, a really bad sign.

 

He teleports in front of me; which scares the shit out of me, takes the human and disappears. 

 

_ What the fuck. _

 

I feel panic rising in my chest, everyone is staring at me- I don’t like it- 

 

_ Stop please.  _

_ Don’t look at me like that. _

_ Stop looking at me- _

**_STOP._ **

 

I can’t see anything but there’s a force lifting me and squashing me against something. I kick it and lessens its hold a little bit, but still keeps me firmly in its grip. I go limp now that it’s not crushing me and wipe my tears with my sleeve.

 

Wait.

 

Tears?

 

When did I start crying? Why am I crying?

 

…

 

Why don’t I feel hungry…?

 

I feel...peaceful? Is that what it is?...It’s been a long time since I felt that.

 

…

 

I was watched the event go down from by the tree. I hate to admit it, but I’m...concerned for Horror. I’ve never seen him cry over something so miniscule. I can’t believe the bond he made with this human is already that strong, there must be something else at work here. Magic? The human doesn’t seem to have any control over their magic, but it can’t be ruled out. Perhaps mind-control? No, that’s not right; he’s been acting fine up until this point, plus that would also require magic.. Maybe it’s-

 

“-iller. Killer! Are you even listening to me!?” 

I’m rudely interrupted from my own thoughts by Dust reaching out to tap me. I take a step back, he knows very well not to touch me when I’m unfocused.

 

“What.”

 

“Sugar took Horror upstairs, we need to figure out what’s wrong.” Why do I need to go, the hell?

 

“He’s your mate, you deal with his problems.” He frowns at me and I can’t help but feel kind of bad, I don’t mean to be rude, but this whole ordeal from start to now has had me a bit wound up. I suppress a yelp as Dust grabs me by the jacket strings and pulls me toward him. I glare at him and he rolls his eyes at me.

 

“Look around dumbass, we’re not wanted here at the moment.” I don’t even have to look around to feel the burning glares directed at us, I need to stay focused more often so that I can sense this quicker.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” He lets go of my hoodie strings and walks away, disappearing into the hallway. I stare after him while I adjust my hood back in place. I head over to the entrance of the hallway and turn my head to glance at the other occupants in the room.

 

“Your human will be fine...probably.” With that, I retreat into the dark hallway.

 

…

 

I feel absolutely terrible. My stomach feels like it’s about to turn itself inside out; though I can’t tell whether it’s from hunger or sickness. My brain feels like it’s trying to escape my head with how hard it’s pounding and my muscles- especially around my chest- feel achy. 

 

“Ugh..”

 

“Good, you’re awake.”

 

My eyes snap open as Nightmare’s deep voice startles me. 

 

“I expelled some of the negativity you harboured, but you need to get rid of the rest by yourself.” I hear the soft, wet plopping of his slippers move away and something being dragged.

 

“Negativity?” My voice sounds raspy, as if I haven’t used my voice months.

 

“Oh, you don’t know.” The goopy skeleton comes closer to the point I can actually see him with my current line of vision.

 

“I forgot you only just recently unlocked your magic. You don’t have knowledge or experience with this.” I hear something shift from behind him.

 

**THE BAD STUFF STARTS HERE!!!!!!!**

 

“Here, throw up in this.” Something wraps around my shoulders and pushes me up into a sitting position which jostles my already nauseous stomach. Once I seem stable enough to not fall over, he pushes the small trash can from my bathroom into my hands. To be honest, I didn’t even need him to tell me too, as soon as that thing came into contact with my hands I was already doubled over coughing up fluid. Once I’m done, I wipe the fluid from my mouth with the back of my hand and am horrified with what I see. A dark, viscous fluid covers the back of my hand, it almost seems...living.

 

“That’s pure negativity, the stuff that I was created to protect, and right now there’s a ton of it in you.” I feel my stomach turn at the thought. I pull the trashcan toward my face as I retch, more of the fluid cascades from my mouth, this time for a longer period of time, leaving me gasping and tearing up. 

 

“This sucks.” Nightmare rolls his eyes and sits down. Huh. Was there always a chair there?

 

“Would you rather have your arm cut off? That could be arranged if you wish it so.” I pale at the thought and vigorously shake my head.

 

“No, no! I’m fine, thank you!” I shouldn’t have shook my head, I feel so much more nauseous now. For the third time, I double over and puke my guts out into the trash can. 

 

**THE BAD STUFF ENDS HERE!!!!!!!**

 

“I’ll be back to check on you when you’re not as sick. Don’t do anything stupid.” He gets up from the chair, which I now recognise as my desk chair, and leaves the room.

 

“How am I supposed to do anything stupid if I physically can’t do anything without puking though?” My sarcasm is unheard which I’m thankful for, I’m not completely sure what he would do if he did hear me.

 

“Guess I’m stuck here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, sorry I've been dead for like two months. I had zero motivation and didnt actually write anything for this till about a week ago
> 
> In which I finished a week ago but never got to posting whoops


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is filler because I basically forgot my own plot lmao
> 
> (It's important filler though)

“Is he going to be okay?”    
  
“My brother is strong. While I have never seen him react so emotionally to something like this, I’m sure he’ll be fine...He is lucky to have a caring mate such as you, Dust. Thank you for taking care of him.”

 

“You’re welcome, Sugar.”

 

…

 

I leave the room in search for Dream, I need to inform him of what happened before the creator goes off and tries to kick Horror out again. The human is in no shape to stop them this time.  
The living room is empty aside from scattered gifts left for the human and Dream sitting on one of the couches. I make note to give those to them on my way back, and walk over to Dream. He’s worried, I can feel the negative emotion washing off him in waves, making me stronger and him weaker.

 

“Stop worrying before you crack your soul. The human is fine. They just don’t know how to use their soul power properly.” Dream seemed to have been lost in thought, he flinched when I started talking. I reluctantly take a seat next to him and cross one leg over the other, I’m not close enough to touch him, but I’m close enough for him to know that I am still trying to make this work. No matter how much the negativity clouding my mind tells me to stop.

 

“Thank the stars, I’m not sure what Ink would’ve done if the human had fallen.”

 

“He wouldn’t do anything if he was smart. Horror did nothing wrong, he doesn’t deserve to be blamed for a mishap of the soul.” Dream signs and covers his sockets with his arm.

 

“I know. I know. But I think he’s unstable right now. He’s not able to refill his vials so his emotions are waning and becoming unstable. We’re not sure what to do right now.” Unstable, huh? Error is most likely going to be upset. I sigh; the longer we stay here, the worse things get.

 

“From now on, he shouldn’t make decisions in the group, at least until-” A door slams upstairs and I feel a surge of negative energy.  _ Fear, loneliness, worry.  _

Killer comes through the door, looking lifeless and exhausted. It doesn’t seem he’s even aware of the other person in the room. I uncross my legs and he immediately crawls into my lap, rests his head on my shoulder, and stops moving. I rub his back in a small, soothing circle, slowly draining the excess negativity he’s harbouring in fear of giving him whiplash like the human had when getting the negativity.

 

“Sleep.” I say. His shoulders relax, arms wrapping in a loose hug around my waist and his head goes limp.

I look over at Dream; he seems confused to say at the least.

 

“Killer tends to gain negative energy faster than most. He can’t function without it, but he also can’t function with too much of it. Like most things, really. In his dysfunctional state, he has subconsciously learned to find me as his subconscious state has learned to associate me with good feelings.” Dream nods and looks down at the sleeping skeleton.

 

“May I touch him?” He asks.

 

“You may.” I reply. This moment reminds me of long ago, when we used to share our clothes, our toys, our secrets; everything. We were so close…

I watch as he leans over to pet Killer, who in turn tenses up. I move to place a careful hand on his back and he relaxes, releasing another soft sigh.

 

“I feel sympathy for him. He’s been through so much hardship and I have only added to it. I’m sorry.” The waves of worry that had almost receded seemed to transform into a tsunami of regret. Any other time the strong flow of power would’ve felt great, but this is Dream, he could accidently dust himself- and by extension, me.

I let one of my tentacles to reach out and pat his back. He looks at me with teary sockets and smiles a pained smile.

 

“ Ευχαριστώ.” He says.

 

“Using our mother-tongue? You always did revert to it when you were upset. Είστε ευπρόσδεκτοι,  Ó νειρο .”

 

“I’m glad you remember something so small.” I reply with a hum and close my eyes. The negative energy upstairs has gone down to a low enough level that the human should be able to function correctly, I should go check on them.

 

“Dream.”

 

“Hm?” He hums, looking up from Killer.

 

“I have to go check on the human, can you take Killer care of Killer for the moment?” I ask.

 

“Of course.” At that, I lift Killer and place him in Dream’s lap with my tentacles. I stand up and rub my sockets, I feel drowsy from that moment.

 

“I’ll be back down soon, if Killer wakes up tell him where I am.” I tell him as I leave the room.

  
  


-End Scene-

 

 

School is kicking my ass I'm sorry ya'll

 

I've also been kind of lazy, but there's also been a lot of stuff happening lately so I guess it's more exhaustion.

 

Thanks for all the support though! Ya'll are so supportive here and in my server! (Which you should totally check out by the way.)  
  


Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
  
  
  


By the way, what Nightmare and Dream were speaking is Greek

it's basically along the lines of "thank you" and "you're welcome"


	9. Chapter 9

Nightmare has been gone for quite a bit, he isn’t just gonna leave me like this, is he? Movement is hard right now, but at least I feel better. The trash bin nearly full of the thick, black sludge that is negativity seems shiver in its place on the floor, when is Nightmare coming back!?

 

As if on cue, Nightmare enters the room and sits back in the desk chair he brought over.

 

“Thank stars, you’re back. That bin of negativity keeps moving, I feel like it’s going to kill me.” I say as I point at the bin. He stares at it for a moment and puts one of his tentacles into it. I gag and look away.

 

“Judging by the amount of aggression I can feel from it, it probably was going to kill you if I didn’t come back within the next five minutes.” Excuse me what.

 

“What? Why? How?” It’s literally sludge, how would it actually kill me?

 

“Negativity cannot live very long without a host. It’s similar to one of your human cells, the mitochondria I believe. It cannot live long without a host so it actively tries to find a new host till it is absorbed.” That created more questions than answers.

 

“Okay, but why would it kill me if it needs a host to survive? And if it’s so actively looking for host why hadn’t it come out?” He sighs.

 

“You have too many questions.” He sighs again, which pisses me off a bit. “With the amount there was, if it had tried to enter you before I came it, it would have killed you due to the large dosage. You could only harbour that much in the first place due to the fact you got it in different intervals and different amounts. As for why it hadn’t come out, it could not figure out how to. It does not have a brain, only survival instincts.”

 

“Oh.” That was a lot simpler than I thought it would be.

 

“Anyway. Are you feeling better now?” I nod.

 

“I’m feeling better but I can’t move. My muscles feel like they don’t exist.” Well, it’s more like that borderline between pain and numbness. It’s just weird.

 

“That is to be expected. Your body was getting used to functioning with it, and you stopped that process when you started to get rid of it. It’s like withdrawal from a drug or something like that.” Makes sense, though it’s more like coming out of a coma.

 

“Once you are able to move, Dream will teach you how to use your soul so you don’t end up absorbing negativity everytime you touch someone. I will teach you how to control negativity if it ever comes to the point that you want to learn.” Thinking back on the whole absorbing negativity, it doesn’t just happen when I touch people.

 

“It’s not every time I touch someone. Every time I’ve felt bad from negativity in the last month is because I had some type of emotional connection with someone, cause I’ve touched most of these guys a lot and I didn’t feel any effects until Sugar came around.” His face slightly scrunches in thought.

 

“Your world is slightly different than what mine used to be then, that’s probably only because your race haven’t actively used magic in centuries. Back in my world, from birth, humans would have to learn how to train their soul before going to school. An untrained soul is a dangerous weapon, who it’s dangerous to, depends on the soul trait.” That’s actually really interesting.

 

“So my soul power is diluted then?” He nods.

 

“To make a long story short; yes, your soul power is diluted.” That’s super weird, but super cool.

 

“That should be it then, get some rest. Dream will check up on you tomorrow.” He gets up to leave, using a tentacle to take the now empty trash bin back to the bathroom.

 

“Wait, I have more questions.” He sighs and turns to me with an annoyed look on his face. 

 

“What now?” Oh yeah, I forgot he was kind of impatient. The face that he’s being this patient with me in the first place is surprising.

 

“You mentioned the mitochondria earlier, how do you even know what that is?” He blinks and stares at me confusedly.

 

“Back in my world we went to school. We learned about things like this, though that was centuries ago, things weren’t as advanced back then. Through my travels across the multiverse I’ve picked up a few things, the mitochondria and other human cells and parts included.” Huh. Okay.

 

“Okay, okay. One more question.” He glares at me and I smile sheepishly. “Why are you being so nice to us? When Ink proposed the prospect of a truce, you and your crew agreed almost immediately. Here in this world you guys are considered ruthless and very  _ very  _ dangerous. I don’t understand.” He stares at me for an uncomfortable amount of time, I’m about to try and rouse him from thought when he speaks.

 

“It was the best course of action. My crew and I are ruthless and we are dangerous, but my number one priority since putting together this crew has always been safety. We do not know this world, and our magic is depleted to almost a minimum, you are willing to keep us safe as long as we do not cause trouble, correct? I would rather have my boys and I safe than try to acquire negative energy. There’s enough discourse in this house that I don’t have to actively acquire it anyway.” There’s more to that than he lets on, I can feel it.

“You care for them. Your crew I mean.” He seems startled, like a deer in headlights.

 

“They are pawns. They do my bidding in exchange for whatever I choose to give them.” Youch. Harsh much?

 

“If they were only pawns you wouldn’t try so hard to protect them.” I can tell I’m treading on thin ice, I should probably do this when I’m not bedridden.

Nightmare goes quiet and goes to leave the room. Oh Stars, I didn’t break him, did I?

 

“I will send Killer up to give you food later.” He says as he leaves the room and shuts the door.

 

“Oh, okay…” I may have hit a nerve that was a little bit more sensitive than I thought.

 

…

 

Damn it, I’m alone again.

 

“You have me!” Chara calls as my vision goes black. I forgot they could do that damn it.

 

“Fuck.”

  
  


…

 

After the human had blacked out, Error was kicked from their room. He still had one of their books in his hand when he was ushered out, the human seemed much more sickly than they had when he last saw them, it seemed so surreal. 

The glitch couldn’t help but notice the slight ache in his soul, what was that? Was he sick? He’s never felt that around Ink before, then again, the most he’s ever felt toward Ink is annoyance and affection. This was a different feeling definitely, it made him hurt. He didn’t like hurting. 

He pondered this feeling while reading the book he’d taken, silent. There was something else though, wasn’t there? Ink. He’s in a room with Ink. His ear isn’t being talked off, and while that may be nice, something is wrong. Ink is never silent for very long, and he’s been in here with him for an hour now.

The glitch looks up, his datemate is sitting criss-cross at the end of the bed in their shared room, staring at the wall.

 

“Ink.” He calls, but receives no reply.

 

“Ink!” Still no reply, it is unsettling. He doesn’t like being unsettled.

 

“INK!” His voice glitches out and he throws the book at Ink, immediately regretting it as Ink turns around and the unknown feeling from before presents itself once more.

The book hits Ink square in the face, but he doesn’t seem fazed. 

 

“Yes?” Error is startled by his datemates lack of colour. His vials are empty and his eyelights are plain.

 

“Your vials…” He whispers.

 

“I ran out of them a few hours ago. I don’t know what to do about it yet so I’m not going to do anything.” He’s more than used to Ink without emotion, but last time he was like this they weren’t datemates yet. Now that they are, he doesn’t know how to deal with this since he can’t just shoo him away like he used to.

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Error says.

 

“That makes two of us.” Ink replies.

 

“You want to read that book?” The glitch asks, pointing at the book he threw.

 

“This one?” Inks asks, holding the book up. “Yeah, why not, got nothing better to do.”

 

“Come over here, I’ll read it to you.”

 

They spend the rest of the day curled up on their bed, reading to each other until Error forgets the unknown feeling and the crushing numbness fades away from Ink.

  
  


…

  
  


Okay, I stopped addressing comments for awhile because I didn’t have enough time to, but now I do so let’s do this.

 

Jazmin D says:

 

rip fresh

 

_ Press F in chat for Fresh ya’ll  _ **_I totally didn’t forget what this was about lmao_ **

 

That_girl_in_blue1 says:

 

...is chara in the shadow realm?

were they talking about 'yu-gi-oh!' ?

 

_ No, Chara is not in the shadow realm. Chara is in the void. I saw this comment before and was like “what the hell is the shadow realm lmao”  _ **_Still don’t really know what it is but eh_ **

 

Alias says: You're back! Take as much time as you need, no rush.

But seriously, I can sorta guess what happened but i nEED TO BE SURE.

Great chapter!

 

_ What did I do to deserve such supporting fans heck. Thank you so much for supporting me through my long absences _

 

kenKazaki wROTE A GODDAMN ESSAY HOLY SHIT:

 

[“So. I’m dead.”]

Damn, Chara, blunt as flat side of a knife, huh?

[“Yeah, sorry about that...I wasn’t a very good person when I was alive, but I’ve had a lot of time to think over what I’ve done, so I’ve decided that I don’t want to be that person anymore. Old habits die hard though, I’m not very good at being ‘nice’.”]

Hm, I think I'll believe you but only because why not. At least you're honest and not trying to sugar coat it?

Chara, I'm not doing this demon ritual shit, wtf? No sacrifices, bad Chara!

[“I’m not asking you to kill the person! Just kidnap them so I can take their body!”]

Uh, how about my body? We can take turns!

(Only deal is, don't hurt anyone or get anyone to hurt anyone else, 'kay? Emotionally, maybe, that one's loose.)

Actually, if it's possession, how does the whole thing work?

[“Really!? Thank you!” There was a bright smile on their face as they jumped for joy at the prospect of being alive again.]

Love that Chara introduces themselves like they do in the Undertale Genocide route (which is to say, in the scariest/creepiest way besides goop-face-coming-to-slash-your-face-off) and then this happens, lol. Well, Reader, I hope you know what you are doing and maybe get someone to help because I don't think I'd be chill with taking a random person off the streets and taking their body from them for whatever reason. 0-0

So, Reader, never looked up Chara then? I know they never did the Genocide route but I'm surprised they didn't see all that if they know about AUs since Chara is pretty prominent in the AUs...I know it's supposed to be Y/N, but at least the AUs name drop them constantly. I get why they know Frisk's name since you learn it in-game though after a True Pacifist Run.

[Reaper didn’t think he’d ever get used to being able to touch living, breathing people without them instantly dying. He was actually quite startled when he had accidentally landed on Geno when they arrived here, thinking the one person he liked more than Toriel was going to dust by his hand. But the fragile skeleton didn’t, just groaned and told him to get the fuck off. And while he was ecstatic that he could now touch Geno, he was still hesitant. What if his powers came back suddenly? He would never admit it, but for the first time in his life, he was fearful of his own powers.]

Haha, remember when he came to the Christmas AU and straight up touched UT!Sans for funsies while everyone else was going WHY THOUGH? Good times.

Anyway though, that's sweet, look at that.

I feel like the whole not touching thing might get Chara and Reaper to bond over that, haha.

[i love death and dying]

You and Crayon Queen would get along just fine then. Maybe you and Hussie too, lol.

  
  


_ Okay so like _

_ There’s multiple things to address here and one of the first things i’d like to address is _

 

_ Why the hell would you copy paste so many quotes- like I’m proud, but I would be way too lazy to do all this. Then again, that’s just me _

_ I’m gonna skip all the chara stuff, but it’s good commentary, thank you for making my day a little bit less shitty (I never saw this comment somehow??) _

 

_ SO _

_ To be honest, i would have never found out about chara had it not been for some of my friends doing genocide routes. Chara is just not something I see most of the time when I’m scrolling cause like, I don’t actively look for them. And even if I had seen them during my scrolling hours before my friends and a whole lot of genocide i probably wouldve been like “oh hey, a frisk recolour” _

 

_ As for the reaper doing the touchy touch _

 

_ In the christmas party, he was kind of like “oh cool i can touch people, aint that wacky lmao” and then proceeded to never touch anyone again? With this, this is Geno. He likes (loves) Geno and can pretty much do it whenever he wants now so he’s going to max out his time doing this shit. The reason he didnt do that shit at the party (probably)  is because he had just met the guy and decided later that “hey he’s pretty cute  _ _ 😉 _ _ ” _

 

_ Also I know Reaper is super chill, but he is not very fond of Chara, his universe or not. He just doesn’t like them _

 

_ And LASTLY _

 

_ Whomst _

 

KittyKattUzumaki says:

 

AAAAAAA I love this so much I read it twice!! And downloaded it to read offline!! Your discord server looks cool too so yay… (They also say “Very cute.”)

 

_ Oh heck thank _ _  
_ _ You have some real dedication my dude. _

_ By the way, are you in my server? I had to delete a couple people cause they didn’t respond to anything I asked them to do and I thought they were bots. If I deleted you, I apologise. _

 

Rocklife125 says:

 

Where are ink and error during this?

 

_ I answered this question in the comments but I don’t know if you can see it _

_ But uh, I thought of this question half way through and decided to add that last part because of it _

 

iLume says:

 

Yo this is really cool 10/10 would read again

 

_ Big thank ack _

 

Lyrevhart_Jhume says:

 

I love this.

 

_ I am glad you do thank _

 

Cloud_on_a_cloud says:

 

I actually didn't really like Reader-insert, buuut this fic is good.

I wonder, what happen when they ooen tumblr and sees Undertale tags? The other AUs? THE SHIPS? The fanchild?

What would happen if they meet their Creators? Meet Toby Fox?

  
  
  


_ To be honest, I was ready to give up on this because of the reader insert, I don’t usually like them so i have no idea why i wrote one lmao. I think im doing well so far tho _

 

_ Geno has already had a bit of a taste of that (he wishes he had eyes so that he could bleach em)  _

_ But chaos is bound to ensue if that happens _

 

_ As for meeting creators and toby fox _

 

_ Uh yeah thats not happening _

_ They’re trying to keep this whole thing a secret and meeting a literal famous person and bringing to him two characters of his own game and many other versions of what the fandom has done to them probably wouldnt go down too well _

  
  


_ Anyway thats it _

 

_ I dont know if you can tell but i started getting tired which is why my typing is slowly becoming illiterate  _

_ See you next time bois _


	10. Chapter 10

After about a week of being bedridden, I’m finally back on my feet...With the support of some homemade crutches; courtesy of Sci. While I’ve been out of commision Jazzy has been trying her best to keep the skeletons in line; apparently it has been quite the challenge for her since she doesn’t have the same effect on them like I do. It must have something to do with our different soul traits… Speaking of soul traits, Dream has been teaching me how to control my power! I’ve at least learned the basics of controlling my soul so I don’t absorb the negativity when I don’t want or need to! I’m also learning how to heal!   
  
“Y/N, please pay attention.” ...Which I may or may not be trying to learn right now.

 

“Sorry, Dream. I spaced out.” Dream smiles at me and pats my hand.   
  
“I know, I know. We’re just running out of time, my magic is draining quickly and I won’t be able to keep this poor creature subdued for much longer.” Oh yeah, the moose.

 

“Oh yeah...What happened to this moose again?” Dream chuckles into the hand that isn’t pouring magic into the moose’s head.   
  
“Nightmare and his little group went on their first hunt since the snow level had finally lowered a bit and tried to kill this moose. Killer and Horror are the only ones with real weapons while the other two primarily use magic. Nightmare’s tentacles can’t do as much here as they could back in the rest of the multiverse and Dust can only hold onto it’s soul. Since our magic is so weakened here, the moose broke out of his hold after being scratched up by the other two.”  Dream’s smile grew wider and he moved to cover his mouth with his hand. “Let’s just say four magicless skeletons are no match for an angry beast this large.”

 

My cheeks puffed up as I tried to hold my laugh in. Nightmare and his gang of ruthless killers got beat by a  _ moose _ ? Stars above, that’s comedy gold.

A quiet giggle leaves Dream as he clears his throat.   
  
“Anyway, back to the task at hand. You’re almost done healing, just concentrate a little harder and to increase your magic output; but remember, not too much. You don’t want to overwhelm it.” I nod and continue to heal the moose, watching in subdued amazement as the sliced flesh seems to put itself back together as a faster rate.

 

“Good. After you finish healing that one, we’re good to go. The rest of its wounds are only minor scratches that’ll fix themselves.” I nod and finish closing up the wound.

Once I’m done, Dream takes his hand off the moose’s head and goes to help me up.   
  
I turn to look at him. “Wait. I want to be there for it when it wakes up.” Dream looks concerned at the request.   
  
“Are you sure? It may be startled and could attack you. I don’t have enough magic left to protect us.” I get what he means, but I have a good feeling about this.   
He stares at me for a second before nodding and taking a step back.   
  
“Alright, I understand. Please do be careful.” I nod and turn back to the moose.

  
Watch as its eyes slowly blink open. It lets out a deep huff of breath and what seems to be the moose equivalent of a groan. It’s pupils dilate as its eyes flick to look at me and makes a sound of unsettlement.

 

“Easy there, buddy. It’s alright.” I slowly lift my arms up in surrender at it, hoping it understands. The moose seems to relax a bit, but lets out another groan.    
  
“You must be pretty sore, sorry I couldn’t help you with that.” The moose only makes another sound and unsteadily starts to stand. I scoot backwards since I won’t be able to stand without some type of support. 

The stands on its wobbly legs while Dream helps me up onto my own from behind. The moose stares down at me with the dead stare most forest animals give and slowly lowers its head. Before I can do anything, it lifts its head back up and walks to the treeline, quickly disappearing into the shadow of the forest.   
  
“Well...That was an interesting experience.” Is all I can say about that encounter.

 

…

 

“So, with more practise, you’ll get better at healing in no time! Then we can move on to the other powers your trait has.” Dream tells me as we enter the cabin.   
  
“Sounds-” I cut myself off as I look at the sight before me. Everyone in the house is gathered ‘round something in the hallway, mumbling amongst themselves.

 

“What is going on here?” I ask while crutching myself over toward the quiet commotion.   
  
“two other Sans’ just fell through the ceiling.” Stretch answered.

The skeletons part their small crowd to let me through.   
  
“Is that Xtale Sans and Outertale Sans?” I ask. I already knew the answer but asked anyway.   
  
“Yes. This had nothing to do with me, though. I am not sure how they got here, or why they are knocked out.” Ink’s soulless tone of voice was really starting to freak me out. It’s still very weird to me.

 

“Huh...Well, we should probably put them somewhere comfortable till they wake up. Red, Stretch can you put them on the couches?” Red groans and Stretch shrugs and lifts up Outertale Sans as if he were an infant.   
  
“why me, sweetheart? why not the boss or somethin’?” Edge seems astounded that Red would even suggest that.   
  
“I WILL  _ NOT  _ TOUCH THAT SCUM. SANS, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND LISTEN TO THE HUMAN.” Red’s permanent grin widens.   
  
“but boss, i ain’t sittin’.” Red bursts into loud, obnoxious laughter as the irritated look on Edge’s face morphs into rage.   
  
“SANS, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU.”   
  
“but, i haven’t even told you a lie yet, boss.” I can’t tell if Red is stupid or...well...stupid.   
  
“ _ SANS.” _

 

“i see you’ve finally  _ mustard  _ the courage to joke around your brother.” Classic says, not fazed by Edge’s reddening face.   
  
“i told you i’d  _ ketchup  _ to you eventually.” Red replies. I’ve come to the conclusion that their both stupid. Dumb. Complete idiots. Oh stars they’re gonna die-   
  
“ **_SANS-_ ** ”

  
“ugh...where the hell am i…”   
  
Uh oh.

 

...

 

Hey ya'll. Sorry I haven't done like, anything. Lack of motivation, school, family, procrastination; pretty much everything has been getting me down lately. But, I'm finally here with another chapter woo!


	11. Chapter 11

“so wait. you’re telling me that all of these other sans’ just...popped into your house and that we’re in the creator AU?” 

XTale Sans had woken up right before Edge throttled both his Sans and Classic, looking confused and scared. Dream had helped me stand back up in my crutches and helped XTale Sans up as well since he couldn’t seem to move. Now all three of us are sitting in my room with Dream and I trying to explain the situation while Jazzy tries to keep the boys away from Outertale Sans.

 

“Yes. None of us seem to understand what happened as we were all minding our own business in our respective homes before we were ungracefully thrown here. Y/N has been very kind to us and has allowed us to stay until we can figure out how to leave.” Dream sighs then continues. “The problem is, the magic in this world is severely low compared to our own and it’s taking a toll on us, most of us can’t use much more than our defaults; blue magic and a couple of teleports.” XTale Sans looks concerned by this, I suppose I would too if I had no way of getting back to my home…

  
“well, i can’t say i’m too happy about the situation, but thanks for letting me stay here, kid.” XTale Sans grins at me and I do the same.   
  
“Of course! Although, I’m sorry we can’t give you a proper bedroom, we’re low on space as it is…” That’s something I may need to fix very soon. Maybe I can turn the abandoned farmhouse into some place livable…   
  
“it’s no problem for me, kid. i don’t sleep.” Oh. Okay.   
  
“Well, alright then...Well, before we join the others; what is your preferred name?” I mean, I’m pretty sure it’s Cross, but I don’t want to assume.   
  
“people used to call me Sans back at home, but yes, i prefer Cross now...you probably know why.” Well- no not really. I just know his name and some stuff about the AU, not much else. I don’t answer, not wanting to perturb him.   
I think Dream was affected by the growing negative energy as he was now by the door of my room with an uncomfortable look on his face.   
  
“We should go check on OuterTale Sans, Y/N?” I nod and slowly make my way over to him.   
  
“By the way, before I go, we have a truce pack going on here. Nobody attacks each other or else.” Cross nods and looks down into his lap.   
  
“Feel free to come out when you’d like…” I leave the room with mixed feelings. Why had he seemed so off compared to everyone else? Unlike the others, he didn’t seem to have much of a reaction to finding out he’s in the world the person who created him is in. And yeah, he could be in some form of shock, but he seemed way too calm for that.

Well I suppose it’s whatever now. My next priority is OuterTale Sans...who is being sat on by Red.   
  
“Red! Get off him this instant!” Red turns to look at me and yawns.   
  
“why? It’s not like he’s conscious. plus he’s comfortable.” His sockets widen as the body beneath him shifts and groans.   
  
“i’m actually very conscious. conscious of your ass on me. can you get off, please?” Red clumsily gets off OuterTale Sans, mumbling a quick sorry.   
  
“can i be compensated by being told where i am?” Whoops, I probably should’ve waited for him to wake up before I explained the situation to Cross. Well, here we go again.

 

…

 

“wow. that sounds complicated.” OuterTale Sans bluntly replies after hearing about the situation. Some time during my explanation, Cross had entered the room on shaky legs, since then, Nightmare has been staring at him with an unreadable expression in his eye. Safe to say that concerns me a whole lot.

“so, you really don’t mind if i crash here? it seems kind of...cramped.” OuterTale Sans says, looking amongst the sea of skeletons in the room.

“Yeah, I have to fix this issue soon. Especially if there’s going to be more of you popping up...I’ll figure it out soon. For now, I need to go out to town and buy some sleeping bags...Reaper, Geno, are you fine with your situation or would you like sleeping bags as well?” Everyone turns to look at the two who in turn are staring at each other. After about a minute of complete silence and me shifting around uncomfortably, Reaper back to me.

“we’re good.” All that awkwardness for that. Really?

 

“Alrighty then…Disperse and do the things you do. You guys know the rules. Nightmare, do you mind staying for a second?” He doesn’t even look at me, just watches as Cross follows Dream into the hallway.   
  
“I mind very much, yes.” He says.   
  
“Too bad. Now give me a second.” I turn my attention to OuterTale Sans. “Can you move or do you feel pain anywhere?”   
He looks down, pokes his right knee a couple times, and looks back up at me.   
  
“i can’t really feel my legs, but i otherwise feel fine.” I wonder why him and Cross are numb from the waist down, that didn’t happen to the rest of the skeletons here, so why them?

 

“Okay, that’s good. Last question before I get going, what’s your preferred name?” I ask.   
  
“i’m usually just called Arche.” Arche? Wait I know what that is! That’s one of Jupiter’s moons! Awesome.

 

“That’s a great name. Now, if you need anything just call, one of the boys should come help you. Nightmare follow me.” 

 

I lead him out of the living room and into my own. I really don’t want to have to ask him to do this, but I can’t do this myself and it’s the only way Chara will stop bothering me.

“I need to ask a favour of you.” His eye socket twitches as I say this. He closes his eye and exhales, probably out of some type of frustration.   
  
“What. Now.” Okay yeah he might be a little more than frustrated at me.

“I have a problem.” I pause not exactly knowing how to explain this. “There’s this human child in my head, they say they need a person so they can take over their body and live again...They want me to kidnap someone and take that person’s life for their own...I can’t do that myself.” Either the guilt coming off me in waves is making the dark skeleton look happy, or he’s genuinely intrigued by getting to hunt and kidnap someone.   
  
“Interesting.” He doesn’t say more than that, leaving me to stare at him questioningly.

 

“I’ll do it. I’m interested in seeing how this plays out.” He finally says after a minute. For some reason the way he worded that worries me greatly. I’m not sure how good I feel about this plan now.   
  
“Thank you. No maiming or killing though. And if you can, try and find someone who doesn’t have many connections back up in town. We don’t want other humans coming after us if we make any mistakes.” He looks a little irritated at my parameters, but nods.   
  
“Again, thank you for helping me.” Nightmare only rolls his eyes at me and turns to leave.

“Wait, wait. One more thing.” He turns around, irritated.   
  
“What now?” He asks.   
  
“What’s your interest in Cross.” His facial expression goes from irritated to neutral so fast I thought I had just imagined his irritated face.   
  
“None of your business.” He turns away once more and leaves the room to go do stars knows what.

  
  
“One problem down, many more to go.” I stiffen as I feel a body press against my back and  arms curl around my neck to push the right side of my head against something. Chara’s voice rings in my right ear.   


 

  
_ “You did the right thing.” _   
  


 

The arms tighten around my throat and I scream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---  
  
Heyo. I finished this after waking from a finals-induced 4 hour nap. I hope your proud of me. 

By the way, instead of copy pasting people comments on here and answering them, I'm now just replying to you directly, so if you missed that go check your inbox!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired but i hope yall enjoy

As quick as the feeling came, it was gone. Why don’t want to think I did the wrong thing...but-   
  
“HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Blue and Papyrus simultaneously come crashing through my door. They’re both wearing matching aprons that say, “kiss the cook”.

  
“I’m alright, I’m alright...I uh- saw a spider.”    
  
“SPIDERS ARE FRIENDS, HUMAN!” Papyrus says.   
  
“THERE’S NOTHING TO BE FEARFUL OF!” Blue adds on.

Both skeletons march over to me and wrap me into a big skeletal hug.   
  
“ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN WE’RE HERE TO PROTECT YOU!” The two say in usion.   
  
“Ha...Thanks guys...Can you let me...go now? You’re...kind of crushing...my ribs-” They let me go with a gasp, and hug my arms, yelling apologies into my ears. I don’t know if I should feel flattered or not.   
  
“Y-you guys! It’s okay! Don’t worry, please.” They practically wail at this, making me sigh.

 

“B-BUT WE CRUSHED YOUR RIBS!” Wait no- that’s not what I meant-

 

“A CRACKED OR BROKEN RIB IS SEVERELY PAINFUL!” Why are they taking this so literally!?

 

“Guys! Guys! It’s okay! Look, my ribs are fine, see!” I pull my right arm free from Blue’s grasp then pull up my shirt to poke at my ribs. I wince as they still feel kind of bruised from me heaving negativity so hard a week ago, but they’re otherwise fine. Blue grabs my arm and wails once more, except this time I fall over because all of the extra weight that’s been put on my weak legs is finally taking affect.

I sigh and just lay flat on the floor as the two fuss over me. I catch something blue and orange making its way into my peripheral and tilt my head up slightly to see Stretch and Classic standing in the doorway. They’re probably just making sure their brothers are okay after hearing them scream so much in one setting.   
I mouth “help” to them, but they just snicker and look at each other. Classic then calls out,   
  
“hey bro, is something burning?”

 

“THE SPAGHETTI TACOS!” They both check me over once more, then shoot out of the room as if their aprons were on fire.   
  
“Thank you. That was a bit overwhelming.” I sit up slightly and lean back on my forearms, trying to will the pain in my ribs away.   
  
“no problem, kid. you alright?” Classic asks as he makes his way over to me.   
  
“Just a bit of pain, nothing I can’t handle.” A bit is an understatement, but as I said; it’s nothing I can’t handle.   
Sans holds out a hand for me to grab and I do so. The stout skeleton heaves me up with little effort, much to my surprise, Meanwhile, my crutches make their way under my arms with a little help from some orange magic.   
  
“Thank you, guys. I really appreciate it.” I probably wouldn’t have been able to get up without them, thank the stars these guys.   
  


“no prob.” Stretch says as the orange magic disappears from my crutches.   
  


“so, what’s on the agenda today, kid?” Classic asks, completely relaxed. Damn, what I’d give to be that relaxed at the moment.   
  
“I wanted to host game night today. To lift spirits and such.” Classic closes his sockets, an even more relaxed look on his face.   
  
“i know a guy back home who’s spirits need lifting. i wonder if he took the elevator yet?” Stretch, who is now leaning against the doorway chuckles. I reluctantly choose not to mention I know who they’re talking about, even if they know how I know, I don’t want to weird them out.   
  
“Is there any board games you know?” I can’t help but wonder what monster games they play and if they’re similar to the one’s we play here.   
  
“ghosts and froggits is one i know.” Classic says. “four to six people start at the beginning of the board and roll the dice to decide how far they go. if you land on a foggit, it takes you up an underwater path toward the end of the board. if you land on a ghost, it takes you down an elevator back toward where you started. the goal is to get to the surface which is at the end of the board.” Huh. That sounds super similar to chutes and ladders.   
  
“don’t forget the powerups.” Stretch calls.   
  
“how could  _ pie  _ forget?” That was horrible and he knows it. “this is only on the special addition of the game, but, if you land on a pie, next time you step on a ghost, you don’t have to go down the elevator.”   
  
“But that just makes the game easier?” Aren’t board games  _ supposed _ to be frustratingly hard?   
  
“a lot of people complained that the game was too hard so the company made a newer, easier version so the complaints would stop. shortly after, the company went out of business because MTT inc. took over all industry.” Classic shrugs and opens his sockets once more. Honestly, if he hadn’t been talking, I would’ve thought he was sleeping.   
  
“That’s tragic.” Classic shrugs once more. “But that game sounds very similar to a game we have here. It’s called chutes and ladders.” I briefly explain to them the concept of chutes and ladders, they seem intrigued despite their version of the game sounding a lot more interesting.   
  
  


“i think we could rope a couple people into it. i can go ask a couple guys.” Stretch offers, which honestly surprises me.    
  
“Are you sure? I could do it myself.” I feel a hand pat my back.   
  
“we’re just lightening the workload for you kid. you shouldn’t be on your feet for too long in your condition.”

 

“If you really want to, then go ahead.” I start to make my way toward the door when Classic calls out from behind me.

  
“you get to deal with the evil dudes, though.”   
  
Of course there was a catch. There’s always a catch. How could I have been so blind.   
  
“Why me?” Well I knew the answer but that’s not the point.   
  
“they’re less likely to maim and slaughter you.” Stretch wrongly points out.   
  
“Hey wait-” The no maiming or killing deal was made. They just don’t want to deal with the psychopaths! Oh. Oh wait. “Okay, have it your way.”   
  
Stretch leans down to face level as I get closer to him and brings hand up, touching right below his socket. “glad we see ‘eye’ to eye, kid.” That same hand reaches forward and flicks my nose, making me recoil and cover my nose with my hand. When I look up to glare at him, but he’s gone and judging by the complete silence in the room, so is Classic.

  
Well, guess I should get to it.   
  
...   
  


Out of the “evil dudes”, Horror was the only one who actually accepted. Nightmare was “forced” into it by Dream, and the rest (Error included) went to go play stud poker in the dining room.   
  
I will separate everyone into teams, and the first and second people to win on each board gets separated into new teams to play against each other. That continues on until there’s only one team. Whoever wins on that board is deemed the “Chutes and Ladders Champion”.   
  
While I’m counting for the number of teams we need, I realise something. “Hey guys?” When I get their attention I speak once more.   
  


“We have an odd number of people. Either one more person will have to join, or three people have to leave.” As I say this, Nightmare stands up from the couch.   
  


“I volunteer to leave.” I hear a whine from Dream as Nightmare makes his way out of the living room. I sigh and looks down at the three newly bought games of Chutes and Ladders.   
  
“Well that settles it then. We need two more volunteers.” I look around the room, my eyes landing on a shifty Horror.   
  
“i’ll go.” Poor guy must feel uncomfortable without any of his team around.   
  
  


“I’ll go as well...” Sugar says quietly, following the already retreating Horror. He probably feels anxious without his brother around; my heart clenches at the thought.   
I’m sad that none of the “bad guys” wanted to join us, but I’ll get over it. It’s their lives, they can do what they want.   
  
“Well...now that that’s solved, choose your groups everyone!” I get pulled into a group of Jazzy, Geno, and Sci. They’re still a bit iffy with each other, but I suppose if they compete with each other in a civilised way, the ordeal will be fine. Besides, everyone’s group changes with each round, they won’t be together for very long. 

I look around the room once more noting how everyone’s groups seem to be just about formed now. Arche, Cross, Red, and Reaper are sitting together; they don’t appear to be talking, in fact they all look like they’re...sleeping. Stars damn it. Okay, whatever.

Dream, Fresh, and Ink are all sitting with each other, having a chat about...something. Whatever it is, Dream looks concerned. Papyrus has Classic on his shoulders while the latter appears to be napping, Stretch stands nearby, probably half-heartedly listening to whatever Papyrus is ranting about. Both Blue and Edge stand between those groups, Blue looking unsure of who to join, and Edge just straight up trying to look like he’s too good for either team.   
  


 

Eventually, Blue seems to make up his mind and jumps into Dream’s group with the enthusiasm of an excited puppy. He avidly joins in on others' conversation, seemingly going from happy to horrified within a blink of an eye. I have to admit, I’m pretty concerned now.   
  
Meanwhile Edge makes it very, _ very  _ clear that he doesn’t like the team he’s on. He’s practically throwing a fit over there, yelling about being on a team that’s half made up of lazy shits.

I’m worried. Very worried. But the whole point of this was to lift spirits a bit. I’ll show my concerns after the this.

  
Now. Let the games  _ begin _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change with the progression of this book.
> 
> JOIN MY DISCORD SERVER: https://discord.gg/4YDF7cv


End file.
